It's a mad mad world
by vala411
Summary: (Superhero/Modern AU) Superheroes, supervillians, mad scientists, crazy dragon and whatnot. Come and read about the everyday life of villains as Hiccup and Astrid grow closer. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody! This is just a little something I had floating around in my head. Not sure if I'll add more chapters at this time though. So for now it will remain a oneshot.**

It's a mad mad world

Thunder clapped ominously and illuminated the laboratory through the large bay windows.

"I've finally done it!" A blonde woman, dressed in a white lab coat and wearing black rubber gloves, shouted in glee as she held the vial of purple liquid in the air dramatically.

"Soon no one in the world can stop me!" She said before letting out an evil laugh as another lightning bolt streaked through the sky.

"Think not evil fiend!" Was shouted as the door to the laboratory was punched open. The woman whirled around to see the city's defender standing there with his muscles on display in his red spandex suit and white cape. His hands were on his hips as he puffed his chest out.

"You know, you could have just turned the door handle. It wasn't locked." The woman stated as she put the vial on a stand on her research table before coming to stand in front of the hero. "And where are the minions?!" she then screeched.

"Oh those unfortunate souls are down for the count after facing me, the Monstrous Nightmare!" The hero boldly proclaimed.

"Don't you mean thanks to me Snotlout? You just leaned against the wall filing your nails!" A nasally voice asked as a lanky figure, dressed in black body fitting armor, stepped through the doorway.

"Don't use my name! You are simply a sidekick Useless!" was shouted back towards the lanky man. "I am the hero of this city! Also my nails need to look perfect on camera."

"It is frankly a wonder that your over inflated ego managed to get through the door." Was dryly muttered which caused the woman to giggle.

"Well Hello Babe!" Snotlout said as he flexed his muscles. "If you would point us to the nefarious Dr. Hofferson then I shall finish this quickly so that you may gaze more on my awesomeness."

"Eh….Snot…."

"Will you shut up you useless sidekick! Can't you see that this woman is mesmerized by my manly muscles."

"But I believe she is the Dr. Hofferson we are searching for."

"Pffft." Snotlout huffed. "As if. She is just a woman not some mad scientist."

"EXCUSE ME!" Was yelled by the woman in the labcoat before punching the hero squarely in the face. "How dare you call me just a WOMAN!"

"Aaaah" Snotlout yelled as he held his now bleeding nose.

"Dr. Hofferson I presume?" The lanky man asked.

"Dr. Astrid Hofferson." The blond introduced as she eyed the man.

"You may call me Night Fury." The lanky man stated.

"You appear to have a lot more sense than that." Astrid said while jabbing her thumb in Snotlout's direction. "Are you sure you are a sidekick?"

"Unfortunately. Nice punch by the way."

"Stay out of this Useless!" Snotlout shouted as he lunged for the woman.

Astrid merely stepped out of the way as Snotlout's momentum carried him into a wall.

Astrid heard Night Fury chuckle at the scene. "I wish I could do that during training."

"Why don't you?" Astrid said as she and Night Fury began circling each other, each getting ready to attack.

"Hmmf, and have the boss yell at me for making a fool of his precious heroes." Night Fury snorted as he ducked a punch while delivering his own which was blocked.

"And why would you get yelled at?" Astrid now asked as she delivered a kick which was caught.

"Because I've been assigned as a sidekick, which won't be changed anytime soon and apparently sidekicks don't embarrass the heroes by beating them up." Night Fury muttered as Astrid managed to get her foot free and had him on the defensive.

"No, they apparently accomplish that on their own." Astrid said as they parted to let a charging Snotlout through. Snotlout was yelling a warcry as he charged towards the fighting pair but yelled curses as he landed against a tesla coil, which thankfully was off.

"Hey watch it!" Astrid yelled. "You know how much I had to pay for that antique!"

"Does this look like I care!" Snotlout yelled back as he got to his feet. "This is the last time I let you humiliate me!" He shouted. "Useless stay out of this. I don't need a one-legged sidekick getting in the way of my heroic deeds!"

"One-legged?" Astrid mumbled as she took a closer look at Night Fury. It was then that she noticed the metal leg. "Oh"

Astrid was distracted and narrowly managed to duck out of the way as Snotlout flew at her. Snotlout ended up crashing into her research table and Astrid whirled around while yelling about her work being ruined.

Both Astrid and Night Fury ran to the table to see Snotlout covered in various chemicals.

"Oh no" Night Fury muttered as he helped the dazed man up.

"Oh Hiccup, I don't wanna get up yet. Five more minutes-" Snotlout said as his head rolled back.

"Set him down in that chair." Astrid said pointing towards a plush computer chair.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Hard to say." Astrid muttered. "I have no idea how those chemicals will react with each other. By the way, you name is Hiccup?"

"Yes, and don't laugh." Hiccup stated as he saw Astrid cover her mouth with the sleeve of her labcoat.

"So I'm guessing the leg is why you are a sidekick?" Astrid queried.

"That and because I have no muscle. Apparently my boss, who is also my dad, says that the public wouldn't want a cripple for a hero. I've pretty much been called useless all my life."

"That doesn't seem fair." Astrid said as she leaned in close. Hiccup's breath hitched as he caught a whiff of her flowery perfume. "When this is all over why don't you join me for a cup of coffee." Astrid suggested. "We could talk some more."

"You do know that I will have to drop you off at the police station right. You've been trying to take over the world for quite some time."

Astrid let out a huff as she looked at Hiccup. "Your idiot hero just destroyed what I was working on so you can hardly say I was trying to take over the world without any evidence."

"Touche" Hiccup said as he smiled at the woman.

"But I'm not converting to the dark side." Hiccup whispered in her ear as he walked up next to Snotlout to check how he was doing.

"Who says anything about joining the dark side? I just want to chat with an interesting individual over a good cup of coffee." Astrid coyly said as she let her hand trail up his shoulder.

"Oh really." Hiccup said as he watched Astrid sway her hips.

"And if you just happen to find the dark to be attractive, I certainly wouldn't mind an addition."

"Well the same goes for you then." Hiccup stated as he trapped Astrid against the wall. "If you find the side of good to be entertaining I certainly wouldn't mind the addition."

Their lips were inches apart and Snotlout chose that moment to wake up and let out a loud groan.

"Oh my head!" Snotlout grumbled as he stood up on shaky legs.

Snotlout ran and embraced Hiccup as soon as he saw him. "Oh cousin dear please forgive me for my transgressions! I sincerely hope that we can finally be the bestest friends."

"Eh….sure….Snotlout." Hiccup said as his eyebrows shot up at Snotlout's behavior. Even Astrid was looking wide eyed at the hero.

Snotlout turned to Astrid now and grabbed her hand before he started reciting a poem.

" _If you're asking if I need you,_

 _the answer is forever..._

 _if you're asking if I'll leave you,_

 _the answer is never..._

 _if you're asking what I value,_

 _the answer is you..._

 _if you're asking if I love you,_

 _the answer is I do_!"

"What in tarnation?" Astrid asked as she yanked her hand away when Snotlout was about to kiss it.

" _Love is a flower in the spring._

 _Love is the reason birds sing._

 _Love is a rainbow in the sky._

 _Love is a colorful butterfly._

 _Love is a beautiful summer day._

 _Love is what shows us the way._

 _Love is the one so calm at night._

 _Love is a star that shines so bright._

 _Love is going to last forever._

 _Love is the reason we should be together_."

Snotlout now recited as he looked adoringly at Astrid.

"You know, I'm beginning to miss the old Snotlout." Hiccup said as he picked his cousin up and deposited him back in the chair.

"The chemicals must have combined. I know I had a babbling serum in one of the beakers and the other was a love potion that I was still working on."

"So he is just going to keep spouting sappy love poems?"

"Who knows." Astrid stated as she noticed Snotlout started to itch.

"I think the other chemicals might have had some side effects." Astrid muttered as she pointed towards the forming cat ears on Snotlout's head and the rash on his arm.

Hiccup watched as Astrid had tied Snotlout to a chair and gagged him and was lathering him with pepto bismol. The communicator went off and Hiccup answered it.

"This is Night Fury speaking." Hiccup said calmly as he angled the screen away from Snotlout and Astrid.

"Where is Snotlout?" A gruff voice asked over the feed.

"Nice to see you too dad." Hiccup mumbled at the man. "Snotlout is a little tied up at the moment."

"Don't give me that tone boy." His father grumbled. "How did the mission go?"

Hiccup discreetly looked at Astrid before he decided. "Intel was wrong." Hiccup stated. "There was no attempt to take over the world. Just Dr. Hofferson working on a new cottoncandy recipe."

Hiccup's father nearly choked upon hearing the news and Astrid raised an eyebrow at Hiccup. "But...but… Our intelligence can't be wrong! At least tell me you have Dr. Hofferson in custody."

"For what?" Hiccup asked. "Making candy without a license?"

"Don't ya sass me boy! I'll let Snotlout begin investigating as soon as he returns to HQ, you however are suspended."

"SUSPENDED!" Hiccup shouted into the communicator.

"I warned ya, one more smartass remark and you'd be suspended!"

"For how long?!" Hiccup grumbled.

"Until ya learn to hold that tongue of yers." was the answer given before the feed was cut off.

"That was harsh." Astrid muttered as she overheard the call.

"That wasn't harsh." Hiccup stated. "Harsh is cleaning the cafeteria with a toothbrush for a foodfight that you didn't even start."

"Well, the way I see it, you might have better luck joining forces with me." Astrid mumbled as she placed an arm around Hiccup's neck. "Why stay with people who don't appreciate you?"

Hiccup grunted. The offer did look appealing as he was about ready to snap from his treatment by the other heroes.

"And what guarantees me that I won't get treated like crap again." Hiccup stated as he backed Astrid into a corner again.

Astrid wound her arms around his neck and whispered seductively in his ear. "I rather work with an equal partner who can keep up with me than a sidekick. So what do you say want to get that coffee?"

"I would be delighted Astrid." Hiccup said as a smile crossed his face while he whispered her name into her ear causing her to shiver.

Astrid looked at the bound and gagged Snotlout as she pushed herself off the wall. "What about him?"

"Just leave him. They will come looking as soon as he doesn't check into headquarters for dinner." Hiccup said as he offered his arm to the blonde.

Astrid wound her arm with his as they headed for the exit. "Also, I need to pick up a book on cottoncandy." She stated which caused Hiccup to snort.

-The End?-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A bell jingled as the door to a cafe was opened. Hiccup held the door open for Astrid.

"My! What a gentleman." Astrid giggled. "Who said chivalry was dead."

Astrid still had her lab coat on while Hiccup wore his armor.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, this is no ordinary cafe." Astrid stated and Hiccup looked around. His eyes widened as he spotted some of Berk's villains simply lounging around in their civilian attire or costumes while eating cakes or muffins.

"So you guys have your own cafe?" Hiccup questioned as some henchmen passed by while balancing trays of to-go coffee cups.

"Well, if you are infamous then it is really tiresome to walk into a coffee shop expecting some peace and quiet and having the masses scream bloody-murder upon catching sight of you, before running out of the shop." Astrid said as they took a seat at the table.

"I'm actually more worried about being recognized like this." Hiccup mumbled as he gestured to his suit. He leaned forward, and spoke quietly, "I've fought with almost all of them before."

"Don't worry about it Hiccup." Astrid said nonchalantly as she called a waiter over. "They won't do a thing when you're with me."

A big burly man stopped in front of their table. "What will it be?" was then asked.

Hiccup's head shot up as he recognized the voice. He looked up and there stood Alvin the Treacherous, bankrobber extraordinaire as he had dubbed himself, in a white and pink striped frilly apron.

"Whut?!" Hiccup mumbled as his mouth formed an 'O' in surprise.

Alvin looked down as raised an eyebrow. "Well if it isn't Night Fury."

"Alvin! You work here?!"

"Of course I do." Alvin stated as he put his hands on his hips. "I have to have some form of income between heists."

"Eh…. okay." Hiccup mumbled as Astrid ordered a round of coffee and cupcakes for them.

Alvin jotted it down before heading to the counter. Hiccup looked at Astrid incredulously.

"The cupcakes here are delicious." Astrid stated as she rested her head against her arm and looked at Hiccup.

He shifted, sitting awkwardly with his hands in his lap, and avoided eye contact with everyone but Astrid. Alvin soon returned with two plates of giant cupcakes with colorful frosting on top and two cups of coffee.

"Here ya go. I just made them this afternoon." Alvin stated proudly and he was about to step away when he let out a groan and turned back.

"Alright I have got to know." He said as he pointed between Hiccup and Astrid. "How did this happen?"

"Well, Hic… I mean Night Fury here." Astrid said as she did not want to use his real name yet in front of the others. "Decided to join me for a cup of coffee after his idiot partner got himself splashed with chemicals and sprouted cat ears while rhyming sappy love songs and then he gets suspended for talking back. Can you believe it?!" Astrid said in one breath.

"Wait! Not the one in red right?" Alvin now asked.

"That's the one."

"You poor man! Having to work with _that_!" Alvin gasped. "Have another cupcake on the house. Why the hell would they even suspend you. That red one can't hit a target if it was standing still three centimeters in front of him."

"Pfft. You think that's bad? You should see the Zippleback Twins while training." Hiccup muttered. "They nearly seared my eyebrows off."

"That is why I suggested you come to our side! You really aren't sidekick material." Astrid said before taking a bite out of the cupcake.

"At least this one knows how to punch." Alvin said to Astrid as he jabbed his finger at Hiccup. "If it means anything, I think you would do good - bad, I mean - but you'll be good at doing bad things."

"Thanks?" Hiccup look up at Alvin, raising a brow. "I don't want to do bad things though." He glanced at Astrid, judging her expression, which had dulled a little. "Although I promised to do good, I'm frankly tired of taking crap from the heroes. Yet I don't see myself turning bad."

"Well then go into business for yourself then!" Alvin proclaimed. "Just look at me!"

"Alvin, you're a bankrobber." Astrid stated.

"It's a business!" Alvin defended.

"If you're talking about business then my profession is just as good." Astrid huffed.

"You're a mad scientist who blows her lab up more than once a week!" Alvin quipped. "I wouldn't let you in my kitchen with the explosions I've seen you cause!"

"Oh hush you!" Astrid said and then asked Hiccup who had just burned his tongue on the hot coffee. "So what do you think? Want to start your own business?"

"Eih bow nyee." Hiccup said as he quickly fanned.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"He said I don't know." Alvin answered. "After working four years in a coffee shop you become an expert in gibberish."

"Yeah. I really don't know." Hiccup stated as the heat finally went down. "What exactly am I going to do if I were to quit."

"I know!" Astrid suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go job hunting!"

"Job hunting." Hiccup skeptically said.

"Yes." Astrid now said with determination. "You are wasting your talent there. Besides they suspended you for being sassy. Not even the baddest super villain I know does that!"

"Eh… okay." Hiccup agreed.

Alvin saw a customer calling and bid the pair goodbye. "You two enjoy your date now!" He snickered as both Astrid and Hiccup had started to sport a blush.

"It's not a date!" Both yelled back at Alvin who just kept on laughing.

"Wait? Is it a date?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Astrid.

"Well…. Eh…. we could catch a movie afterwards if you want?" She mumbled.

"Want me to… eh…. Pick you up?" Hiccup now asked a little embarrassed.

"Yes! Sure! You know where my lab is!" Astrid agreed.

Mentally however both were freaking out. ' _Oh my God! I have a date!_ ' Ran through both their heads as they continued to make smalltalk.

Meanwhile at HQ, Commander Stoick, was sitting behind his desk with his bushy eyebrows raised as a cat eared Snotlout was spouting sappy love poems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Job hunting part 1**

Hiccup took in a deep breath as he knocked on the heavy iron doors to Astrid's laboratory. Astrid told him to come dressed in his armor and mask since she had found some employment opportunities.

The latch in the door opened and one of Astrid's henchmen asked in a gruff voice "Who is it?"

"Eh…. Night Fury." Hiccup stated. "I'm expected…. I think."

"Aye ya are." The man said before he closed the latch and opened the door.

Hiccup stepped through the door and looked at the man who was nervous. "Eh… Sorry for throwing you into that vent a couple of months back." Hiccup said as he suddenly remembered the man.

"Eh….. yeah, don't worry about it. I got paid sick leave thanks to that. It is in every henchman contract. Spend my time recovering in Aruba."

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up. "Well that explains why so many of you rush to attack the heroes."

The henchman laughed and Hiccup began walking to the lab. "Astrid?" Hiccup called as he stepped into the room.

"Just a minute!" Was shouted from the second floor as a crash was heard followed by a small explosion. "I'm alright!" Astrid yelled as she finally came down the stairs.

"Where you working on another experiment?" Hiccup asked as Astrid took off her charred labcoat.

"No. I was trying to make cotton candy. I figured I might as well give it a try." Astrid said which caused Hiccup to gape at her.

"How did you even make cotton candy explode?" Hiccup asked as he smelled the burnt sugar.

"Who knows." Astrid shrugged. "So shall we go?" Astrid then asked as she picked up a newspaper from the table. "I think there might be something in here that could interest you."

Hiccup peaked at the paper and saw 'The Villainous Times' in bold letters. "You have your own newspaper?"

"Of course. How else could we keep up with all the juicy villainous gossip stories."

Hiccup didn't have an answer for that so he just asked "So what did you find?"

Astrid opened the paper to the classifieds and read one that she had circled. "Wanted: Assistant, allrounder, has to be flexible, reasonable work hours, benefits included."

"Let's go. The address isn't too far from here." Astrid stated as they made their way out of the laboratory.

"Okay" Hiccup agreed.

In no time were they in front of a white marble mansion with neatly trimmed bushes. Hiccup parked the car and looked at the building. "This is a villain's lair?"

"Looks like it." Astrid said as she got out of the car. They approached the front door and Hiccup rang the doorbell.

"Yes, how may I help you sir and madam?" A butler asked as he opened the door.

"We're here about the job advertisement." Hiccup said.

"Of course sir. Right this way then." The butler said as he guided them inside and to a hidden elevator. The elevator went down and when the doors opened they could see a room luxuriously decorated with red silk curtains and lots of pillows.

"It's like I stepped into Arabian Nights." Astrid whispered to Hiccup who nodded.

"Who is there?" Was asked as the curtains parted to reveal a woman lying provocatively on a black settee. Her long black hair draped around her neck while her scarlet red dress was a stark contrast against the black settee.

"Seductress?! This is your lair?" Hiccup asked as his eyes widened.

"Night Fury?! Well this is a surprise. What brings you here?" The woman asked as she sat up and crossed one leg over the other. The slit of her red dress revealing her thigh. She then noticed Astrid next to him. "Astrid, pleasure to see you again."

"Pleasure to see you too _Heather_." Astrid said using the woman's real name.

"Oh come now. You aren't still bitter about me seducing some of your henchmen are you?"

"You could have at least waited until they finished helping me move in." Astrid grumbled.

"Well since we're all going by our actual names you might as well tell me yours." Heather stated.

"It's Hiccup."

"Cute name." Heather commented.

"So you're looking for an assistant?" Hiccup cautiously asked as he noticed Astrid's glare.

"So you're here for the job?" Heather now asked. "Aren't you on the hero team?"

"I'm...eh… in the middle of reevaluating my options." Hiccup said. "What exactly would this job entail?"

"It's like a _personal_ assistant. Help around in the lair, train the minions, paperwork, masseuse, etc." Heather stated as she looked him up and down before giving him a lustful stare.

"Masseuse?!" Hiccup sputtered.

"I did say flexibility is a must." Heather said as she walked closer to Hiccup who gulped. "I at least don't need to interview you. I already know how flexible you are." She grinned as she winked at him. "I'm sure you will enjoy the _benefits_." She then purred in Hiccup's ear which made him go scarlet.

"Ehh….eh…" Hiccup sputtered as he took a step back from Heather. "I think I will have to decline." He finally managed to utter as he tried to get his flaming cheeks under control.

"That's a shame." Heather pouted as she trailed a finger down his arm. "Well feel free to drop by anytime you change your mind."

"Hiccup" Astrid muttered as she glared at Heather. "Could you step outside for a while. I need to have some words in private."

Hiccup saw the glare and audibly gulped. "S...Sure Astrid."

Hiccup made his way to the elevator and pressed the up button. Astrid's glare at Heather intensified as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"Must you always try to seduce men?" Astrid asked as she crossed her arms.

"My villain identity is Seductress." Heather stated as she sat back down. "Why do you even care. It's not like you like him." Heather noticed Astrid's cheeks turn pink at that statement. "Oh my Thor you do!" She said gleefully.

"So what if I do?"

"Very well then. I won't hit on Hiccup." Heather said.

"Just like that?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I might be a seductress but I wouldn't do that to a friend." Heather stated.

"Thanks." Astrid said.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Heather asked as she sent Astrid a wink.

"OH MY GOSH HEATHER!" Astrid shouted while turning as scarlet as Heather's dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Job hunting part 2**

Hiccup stood near the car fidgeting nervously. He saw Astrid come out of the mansion moments later and she looked flushed. "Are you okay?" Hiccup asked which startled Astrid out of her thoughts.

"Yeah….Yeah. I'm fine." Astrid said far too quickly. "Let's check what's next on the list then." She said and grabbed the newspaper. "Wanted: Risk taker, isn't afraid of chemicals, irregular work hours, free medical, and is fireproof."

"Wait what?" Hiccup asked and looked at Astrid surprised. "Fireproof?!"

"Yes. Fireproof." Astrid said. "You are fireproof right."

"Yeah" Hiccup nervously said. "We have the same abilities as the dragons that we are named after. It's just not everyday I get asked if I'm fireproof."

"I know that you guys can fly but I haven't seen you all use fire powers much." Astrid stated curiously.

"Yeah, that's because the others can't control their fires all that well. Take my cousin for example. He can light himself on fire but putting it out is a big problem."

"So you can't control your fire either?" Astrid asked as they got into the car.

"I can." Hiccup sighed. "I'm just not allowed to use it in the field."

"Why not?"

"Orders from above." Hiccup stated. "Apparently sidekicks do not upstage the heroes."

"Does your leader have rocks for brains?" Astrid asked as she frowned.

"No" Hiccup commented. "But when he was younger he hit his head on a rock and according to him the rock split in half."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, but personally I think he got a big headache." Hiccup said with a smirk which cause Astrid to guffaw.

"So where too?" Hiccup asked once Astrid had gotten her laughing under control.

"To the south side of town." Astrid said as she inputted the address into the GPS. When they finally arrived Hiccup had to ask "Are you sure this is the right address?" Before then stood an abandoned hospital.

"Yes it's the right address." Astrid said as they started walking towards the entrance.

"There are a lot of cameras here for an abandoned building." Hiccup commented as he looked around the lobby that they had just entered.

"Egh" Astrid said annoyed. "Where is the entrance to the lair?"

"Why not just ask the locals?" Hiccup stated as he formed a small plasma ball in his hand and smirked. Astrid raised an eyebrow when she saw Hiccup throw the ball at one of the cameras. The explosion was small but still impressive. In no time they were surrounded by guards dressed in gray jumpsuits with a familiar logo.

"I think I know who this lair belongs to." Hiccup whispered to Astrid as they held their hands up. "We come in peace!" Hiccup said to the men nervously surrounding them.

The men looked confused when Hiccup said that and one just had to ask "W..Why? You're the hero."

"Eh…. I'm here about the job offer." Hiccup told the man and the guards huddled together to discuss something. After a minute they turned around and nodded to Hiccup and Astrid before putting their weapons away.

"Alright, follow us." One of the men said as they began to lead the way.

"Wait just like that?" Hiccup asked perplexed.

Another guard shrugged. "We have seen weirder things from our boss."

"Yeah like karaoke night last week." Another added which caused the other guards to laugh.

They were guided to an elevator which looked out of order and once inside the lights automatically went on and they descended. They stepped out into what seemed to be a laboratory when the doors opened again.

Astrid was practically drooling over the bunsen burners and other equipment that lay around as one of their men went to get the boss.

"Who's here!" Echoed through the lab as the owner shouted it in dismay. There was a rush in the back and suddenly a man with long dreadlocks appeared before them.

"Drago." Hiccup said as his eyes narrowed. "I guessed it was you when I saw the logo."

"Night Fury." Drago grumbled as he shot the man a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe, looking for a better job?" Hiccup muttered as he crossed his arms.

"And why did you have to bring her?!" Drago now accused as he pointed to Astrid who was busy inspecting a tube of greenish liquid with what appeared to be a large black egg inside. "She destroyed my last lair!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Then don't leave the glycerine laying around!" Astrid countered as she looked at the egg. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Get away from there!" Drago freaked out as Astrid approached a console. "And yes that is a restored dragon egg which was fossilized. Now back away! Please!"

When Drago had Astrid back besides Hiccup he let out a breath of relief. "Here have some oatmeal raisin cookies." Drago said as he offered the two some. "My second in command just baked them."

"Eh… alright." Astrid said as both she and Hiccup took a cookie.

"So yes the job offer." Drago then said but Hiccup had already figured it out.

"Let me guess. Test subject?" He asked looking unimpressed.

"Well yes. I'm running a little short." Drago muttered.

"I knew the free medical was too good to be true." Hiccup said as he looked at Drago. "I don't think this would work out. I've seen what happens to your test subjects."

Drago grumbled but nodded. It was then that he noticed Astrid inching towards a research table. "Stop!" Drago ordered. "I'll not have you blowing up my lab again."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about the big red button you have there in the open with the sign 'Do not push' underneath?" Hiccup asked as he pointed towards the big button.

"Why should I be worried!" Drago asked as he kept an eye on Astrid. "It says do not push." He now said as he waved his hands dramatically. "You would have to be a complete idiot to push this!"

'Click' Could be heard and Drago looked down. With his dramatic waving he had unconsciously pressed the button when he was trying to prove a point. "Ah Fiddlesticks." Drago mumbled as alarms started blaring through the lab.

"Self Destruct in 60 seconds!" Came a computerized voice and all of Drago's employees rushed to the emergency exits nearly trampling Hiccup and Astrid. Drago grabbed what research he could salvage before running to one of the escape routes.

"Self Destruct in 30 seconds." The computerized voice now announced as Astrid and Hiccup picked themselves up from the floor where they fell during the chaos.

"We need to get out of here." Hiccup said as he looked for an escape route. "Astrid what are you doing?!" Hiccup asked as he saw Astrid freeing the egg from the tube.

"Self Destruct in 20 seconds." Was now announced when Astrid ran towards him and placed the large egg in his hands. "It's priceless!" She shouted.

Hiccup held the egg with one arm and formed a large plasma blast with the other. He sent the plasma blast towards the elevator and blew a hole straight through the shaft.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid asked as Hiccup quickly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Flying" Was all Hiccup muttered as he sped through the shaft with Astrid and the egg in tow.

"Self Destruct in 5….4…..3...2"

The had made it out of the shaft and the building just in time to see it collapse onto itself.

Hiccup set Astrid down near the car and then gave her a look as he still held the egg. "What is so important abou-"

He asked but stopped when the egg started cracking. "Eh….Astrid?"

"This is exciting!" Astrid giggled as she looked towards the egg. "This will be the first dragon seen in over five centuries!"

Hiccup looked back towards the egg in his arms as the cracks began to widen. Soon a small scaly black head with the greenest eyes peeked out of the egg towards Hiccup. The little dragon gurgled before blowing a little fireball at Hiccup.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Special thanks to RedLegoManiac who joined me on a late night writing spree and co-wrote this chapter. XD**

 **Chapter 5**

Hiccup looked at the baby dragon who had fallen asleep in his lap as they made their way back to the city. He sighed and rubbed the strands of his hair that had been singed by the fireball.

"It doesn't look so bad Hiccup." Astrid said all while trying not to giggle.

"...Sure." Hiccup answered dryly.

The little dragon began squirming in Hiccup's and crooned for attention.

"Hmmm, toothless." Hiccup observed as the baby dragon had its jaw open revealing only gumms. Hiccup scratched the little dragon who happily continued to doze off.

"So what type of dragon is this?" Hiccup asked.

"You're gonna love this. The label on the tube said Night Fury."

"This is a Night Fury?!" Hiccup questioned as he looked at the baby dragon again.

"You've never seen a Night Fury?!" Astrid questioned. "But you have their powers."

"Well probably not all of them." Hiccup explained. "The serums we were injected with had the DNA of fossilized version, so the DNA might have been degraded, and the abilities of Night Furies were never fully documented since they were so elusive."

"Hiccup" Astrid said tentatively. "I don't want to pry but how exactly did you get your powers? You mentioned injections."

Hiccup glanced at her, and averted his eyes. "...I'd rather not talk about it." He rubbed the little dragon's head softly, eliciting some purrs.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Astrid said as they continued driving.

"It's fine, really." Hiccup said, bringing a hand up to brush away his hair. "Honestly I don't remember a lot about it, just darkness and pain."

Astrid did not wish to see Hiccup so sad so she got an idea. "I know something that will probably cheer you up."

Hiccup looked to Astrid quizzically but only received a smirk. "Since you're starting a new chapter why not get a new look."

"A new look? What's wrong with how I look?"

"Nothing!" Astrid said. "Well except for the burnt parts of your hair."

Right on cue, the baby dragon let out another small fireball. Hiccup had seen it coming and held the baby to the window letting the fireball escape outside.

"Crazy reptile." Hiccup mumbled as he petted the dragon.

"So what are you going to call him?" Astrid asked curiously as she turned at the next exit. They drove for almost 20 minutes before Astrid parked the car in front of a pink salon.

"Berserker's Blade" Hiccup read the sign and looked at Astrid skeptically. They got out of the car and Hiccup carried the little dragon, that he decided to call Toothless, in his arms. For some reason the dragon started whining if it wasn't Hiccup holding him.

"Hey don't worry. You'll be in great hands." Astrid assured as they entered. "I get my hair done here all the time." The doorbell rang, alerting a few of the customers as well as the redheaded hairdresser.

"Well if it isn't Astrid!" The hairdresser said as he approached them. "Kiss kiss hugg hugg." He air-hugged her, not wanting to get hair on her clothes.

"Dagur!" Astrid greeted happily.

"So who is your friend?" Dagur asked as he looked Hiccup up and down. "And what happened to his hair!"

"Toothless did." Hiccup said as he showed the hairdresser the lazy reptile. "You can call me Hiccup."

"Ah… Okay. Please, have a seat." Dagur said, gesturing to an open swivel chair. "I have to finish up someone else, okay?" He asked them, and Astrid nodded, then took a seat in a regular waiting chair.

There was something about the place that seemed off, it seemed too electrifying. Yes, Hiccup realized that he was starting a new chapter in his life, and for that he needed a new look, or at least Astrid thought so.

Thinking of her, he glanced at her, their eyes made contact, and they smiled at each other. It'd been a hectic week for the both of them, but they were in it together.

Toothless gurgled, wriggling in Hiccup's lap. Hiccup chuckled, and Astrid stepped over to the pair. "He's adorable." She said, allowing the baby dragon to smell her hand before nuzzling it.

"So let's get started shall we." Dagur said as grabbed a pair of scissors. Hiccup's hair was long and uneven, burnt in some parts, and overall had a lot of potential to look good. "Okay, so if you'd like to look through this real quick." Dagur handed him a styling magazine.

There were mohawks, unicorn horns, buzzcuts, a mullet. Hiccup arched a brow, he was a superhero, not a biker from the eighties. That thought sent him down a spiral. 'A biker? Nah.' Hiccup looked up to his reflection in the mirror.

"Can't you just cut off the burnt parts?" Hiccup asked as he set the magazine down. "I don't really think any of those styles are for me."

"Well I could." Dagur pondered out loud as he circled Hiccup. "But then…..Eureka!" Dagur then shouted as he began to laugh hysterically.

"Wait a minute." Hiccup said as he whirled back to look at the hairdresser. "I know that laugh anywhere."

Astrid smiled. "Now now, Hiccup, no need to be _shocked_. Dagur or The Skrill as you more commonly know him as also has a dayjob."

"Yes yes." Dagur said offhandedly as he returned to inspect Hiccup's hair. "I got an idea and when I'm through with you you'll be looking like a million volts!"

Dagur swivelled the chair around and started to work on Hiccup's hair.

Later that day after Hiccup entered HQ after he had a surprisingly (nonviolent) logical conversation with Dagur and Astrid. He had finally figured out what he was going to do and couldn't wait to see his father's face when he handed in his resignation.

Hiccup turned heads as he passed the cubicles but he was oblivious to the stares he was getting as he only had one destination in mind.

Hiccup passed Gobber's lab and waved at him. Inside he could see the twins playing with Snotlout's cat ears. Gobber stared at him with wide eyes, and smiled understandingly before scolding the twins.

Hiccup knocked on the door to his father's office and when a gruff 'enter' was heard he opened the door.

"Hiccup what!" Stoick asked shocked as he took in Hiccup's new look. With a smug grin, Hiccup stepped forward, and placed an envelope on his father's desk.

"You're supposed to be suspended." Stoick said as he picked up the envelope. "That means you aren't allowed in HQ. What is this?"

"My resignation." Hiccup stated dryly as he folded his arms.

"YOUR WHAT!" Stoick shouted as he looked at his son in disbelief.

"My resignation." Hiccup repeated. "I'm through taking crap from everybody here just because I'm assigned as a sidekick. Honestly Gobber is the only one who treats me with any respect!"

"Y….You can't just resign!" Stoick sputtered.

"Actually I can." Hiccup countered. "I'm not assigned as a hero. Sidekicks can resign whenever they want to."

"And what do you think you'll do as a job then?" Stoick asked as he looked at Hiccup. "Your civilian identity can't use this place as a reference."

"I decided to go into business for myself." Hiccup stated proudly. "Sidekicks might only get paid a third of what heroes make, but I've been saving up. I got more than enough capital to start my own business."

"B...But.. " Stoick sputtered as Hiccup walked to the door.

Hiccup stopped and then turned back to his father saying "Oh, and good luck with cleaning up their messes. You're going to need it." With that Hiccup walked out of the office leaving a flabbergasted Stoick behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hihi, a new chapter is here. The plot was inspired by RedHawkdude so kudos to you my friend!**

 **Chapter 6**

Hiccup let out a relieved sigh as he looked at his new place. He had decided to become a mechanic. The shop was on the first floor. It featured a wide garage as well as several work areas for other projects. The second floor housed his new home since he had to move out of his old apartment because it was for those working in the hero business and because he couldn't keep a growing dragon there without arousing suspicion.

Astrid had already come to check out the new place and she insisted that they throw a housewarming party. Hiccup had agreed, and now that he had finally moved in last week and everything was unpacked, the party could take place tonight.

Hiccup came out of the kitchen with a tray of chocolate chip cookies and nearly shouted when he saw Toothless, who had now grown to the size of a large dog, glare at his sofa. "Toothless don't you dare!" Hiccup warned. He had thought the dragon to control his fire blasts but ever since his sofas had suffered. "I swear if I have to buy a new couch for the third time then you'll be sleeping on the floor!"

Toothless let out a coo as he looked at Hiccup with big innocent eyes. The dragon gave the sofa a glare before trotting off towards the bedroom.

"Crazy reptile" Hiccup muttered as he went back to baking.

Hiccup looked satisfied with the food he whipped up two hours later and went to get ready. He decided to forgo the costume and mask this time and dressed in a black button down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Toothless looked at Hiccup curiously from where he laid curled up on the bed. "Too much black bud?" Hiccup asked as he adjusted his collar. Toothless let out a huff and looked at his own scales as if to say ' _really!_ '. There was a knock on the door and Hiccup went to answer it.

"Hello Hiccup!" Astrid cheerfully greeted. Those with her did the same as Hiccup opened the door wider to let them all in.

"Looking good Hiccup." Heather said as she gave him a wink.

"This place is so nice." Dagur commented as he looked at the livingroom.

Hiccup recognized a few others like Alvin and his gang, and he was quite surprised by the last guests.

"Yzma and Kronk?!" Hiccup asked as his brow rose when he spotted the duo.

"Why hello there. Great to see you again!" Kronk greeted as he shook Hiccup's hand.

"Yes yes hello." Yzma said as she entered as well.

"Wait. Weren't you two in South America the last time?" Hiccup blinked as he looked at the two. "And weren't you a cat?" He asked pointing at Yzma.

"Let's not bring that up again." Yzma muttered.

"Personally I was there for the sights." Kronk explained. "But, the job comes first. Besides we wanted to congratulate you on your new business."

"How fast does news spread between the villains?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the guests curiously.

"Pretty fast." Astrid said as she handed him a newspaper. "You even made 'The Villainous Times'."

Hiccup opened the newspaper and read the article about him resigning and opening his shop. There was even an article about Toothless with a cute picture attached. "Still how do they get these stories so fast?"

"Ninja reporters." Dagur cackled.

"Ninja reporters." Hiccup repeated and looked to the others thinking that Dagur was joking. However all nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the paper is owned by a woman named Mala who employs ninjas as reporters." Alvin explained.

"Oh" Was all that Hiccup could say as the world just keeps on surprising him.

( _they heard a 'hiyah' and a camera flashed them_ )

Hiccup's brows shot up after the flash but the person had already vanished. "I see what you mean but I'm also worried about anyone going after Toothless." Hiccup stated as he pointed to the article.

"No need to worry about that." Astrid said. "The other villains aren't really interested in dragons. It's the heroes who have been pushing dragon related research and they don't have a subscription to this paper."

"That's nice," Hiccup said, seeing Toothless start sniffing the guests. "How much does the subscription cost?"

Dagur shouted from the kitchen, "Your soul!" which was followed by evil laughter.

"My brother is just kidding." Heather said before strutting into the kitchen. The door closed and the guests cringed when they heard the sound of metal hitting something hard.

"That better not be my good skillet!" Hiccup shouted not at all surprised any more with how these two acted. This was one of the reasons why he was happy when they crossed paths. They ended up knocking each other out for him.

"I'll buy you a new skillet!" Heather shouted from the kitchen as a groan was heard. She came out a minute later dragging a grumbling Dagur by the collar. "Why must you always resort to melodramatics?"

"Hey!" Dagur indigently shouted. "I'm not melo-... Is that dragon eating the cookies?"

Hiccup whirled around to see Toothless standing on his hind legs near the table while gobbling up the chocolate chip cookies. "TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted as he made a grab for the dragon.

Toothless seeing it coming grabs the last cookie before hightailing it to the bedroom. The guests laughed at the dragon's antics before getting something to eat themselves. Everybody enjoyed the conversation and after all the food was eaten they settled down to enjoy the evening further.

"How about some poker?" Kronk suggested.

"I don't have a poker table." Hiccup said as he looked around.

"No worries." Kronk said before fishing out a collapsable poker table from his bag.

"How the hell did that fit in there?!" Hiccup asked shocked.

"I learned not to ask." Alvin whispered to Hiccup as he shuddered.

Kronk quickly sets up the poker table and pulls out a deck of cards.

"So what do you want to play, Blackjack, Canasta, Baccarat, five hand, Pineapple, seven card stud, or texas hold 'em?" Kronk asks as he starts shuffling the cards.

"I say we play… play Texas hold'em" Alvin says before they heard a knock on the door."

"Hiccup!" Was shouted from the other side. "I know you're there. We need to talk."

Hiccup stood up from the table as his eyes went wide. "That's my dad." He freaked out before he quickly pushed Alvin and his gang into the bedroom.

"Just a minute!" Hiccup shouted as the others looked at him shocked as they were promptly shoved into the nearby closet. "Shhh" Hiccup whispered to them as Heather was about to ask. "We're all dead if my dad catches you."

They nodded as Hiccup closed the closet door. He looked around the room and steeled himself before opening the door. "Hey dad. Hi dad." Hiccup greeted quickly as Stoick entered the house. "What are you doing here?"

"We needed to talk." Stoick said as he took off his coat. Hiccup took the coat and opened the closet door quickly and chucked it in.

"Oh what about?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"Did I interrupt something?" Stoick said as he saw the poker table as well as the cards still scattered about.

"Eh…. Just cleaning up. I had some friends over." Hiccup explained as he tried to act naturally.

" _Friends?_ " Stoick mouthed as if he could not believe it. He had always thought that his son was a loner by choice and didn't have much friends. Hiccup didn't notice the shocked look of his father as he was trying to calm his nerves.

"So… eh… what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you would consider returning to work with the heroes?" Stoick asked as he let out a sigh.

"Wait what? Why?"

Stoick looked a bit uncomfortable for once. "The damage reports for this month came in. They were through the roof."

"What does that have to do with me?" Hiccup now asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Well…" Stoick trailed off. "It seems the twins and Snotlout, who has finally stopped rhyming; thank Thor, are a lot more destructive when working solo."

"That's old news." Hiccup stated. "Let me guess. You want me to come back and work with them so that damages will go down."

"Yes" Stoick stated.

"And I would be working as a hero or as a sidekick again?"

"Now son you know why I can't add you to the hero division." Stoick tried to say. "You're not cut out to be a hero."

"You know that is the smartest thing you've ever said." Hiccup stated as he glared at his father. "You're right. I'm not cut out to be a hero. They treated me like dirt, as if I was useless. That's even what they called me!" Hiccup shouted. "Why would I want to be anything like them?! Why would I want to even work with them?!"

Stoick was taken aback by the hostility. "But I thought you wanted to help people."

"Oh I do _dad_!" Hiccup spat. "But helping people, while your colleagues insult and belittle the work you do is not something I want! You will have to deal with _your heroes_ on your own because I've had enough. Now please leave if that is all you came to ask."

"Hiccup I…" Stoick tried to say but he noticed how angry Hiccup was. With a sigh he turned around and opened the closet to get his coat.

"Here you are." Was said as the coat was handed to him.

"Thank you." Stoick said and was so deep in thought that he didn't think about what had just happened. He put on his coat and opened the door. He did not see Hiccup go ghostly white when the coat was handed to him. When Stoick closed the front door Hiccup immediately acted. Those in the closet where quickly dragged out with a yelp and shoved into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Stoick was walking away when he stopped. 'Wait a minute?!' He thought and then walked back through the door.

Hiccup stood there in the livingroom. "You forget something?"

Stoick gave Hiccup a look before opening the closet, which was now empty. 'I must be going senile' Stoick thought. "My mistake." He said before departing once again.

Hiccup let out a breath he was holding and flopped onto the coach.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Alvin whispered as he opened the door a crack.

"Yes" Hiccup said relieved.

"Best housewarming party ever!" Dagur exclaimed as the others came from the kitchen.

"Meow!" Was yowled and all turned to see a small fluffy light purple cat angrily hiss at Kronk.

"Eh…." Kronk said as he held out a potion bottle. "It spilled."

"Why do you even carry that around?" Astrid facepalmed while Heather started cooing over the fluffy cat.

"Still best party ever!" Dagur exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hiccup hummed as he was working on a red Acura NSX with black accents. Toothless lay not so far away and handed him tools whenever he needed it. The dragon could be quite lazy through the day until they went out for their night flight. That's when Toothless becomes hyperactive, like someone fed him a few gallons of coffee. So far business has been good. Most of his clientele were villains but Hiccup had gotten quite used to their antics and they gave him a challenge when repairing their modified cars.

Hiccup heard an engine noise and looked up to see Astrid's car pulling into the driveway. He smiled as he saw Astrid wave at him. For the last month they have been going out and both seemed to be enjoying each others' company. Astrid shut off the car and stepped out with a bag in hand. Hiccup raised his brow when he took in her appearance. She was covered from head to toe in soot.

"Did you blow up your lab again?" Hiccup asked as he grabbed a rag to wipe his hands clean.

"Of course not." Astrid huffed before looking a bit sheepish. "I blew up my bathroom."

"You know what. I'm not even going to ask anymore." Hiccup mumbled.

"So can I use your shower?" Astrid asked as she gave Toothless a scratch. Toothless had his tongue out and wagged his tail.

"Sure. You know where everything is." Hiccup stated. "I have to finish this up."

Astrid gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading inside with her bag. Hiccup continued to work on the car, giving it a once over after he had finished, when a cab pulled up. He closed the hood and watched the nervous cabdriver take the fair; afterwards the driver sped off.

"Right on time Jafar." Hiccup said as he showed him the completed red and black car.

"What am I chopped liver?!" The red parrot on Jafar's shoulder huffed.

"Hello to you too Iago." Hiccup greeted as Toothless growled at the bird. "Toothless don't eat him." Hiccup admonished which elicited a whine from the dragon. The first time those two met had resulted in a chase around the workshop with feathers littering everywhere.

"Yes don't eat me!" Iago muttered as he hid behind Jafar who was approaching his car for a better look.

"Splendid splendid." Jafar said as he inspected the car while stroking his goatee. "Oh my baby is back in top condition! We'll be winning street races in no time again!"

"Let me just get the invoice." Hiccup said and walked to the counter when another customer drove up. It was an orange mini cooper this time with black tinted windows. Hiccup handed the bill to Jafar who was still gushing over his car and raised a brow when he saw who exited the mini cooper.

"Welcome to _The Dragon's Den_." Hiccup greeted. "You're Ursula, the sea witch right?"

"Why of course." Ursula said as she got out of the car. "I'm assuming you're Hiccup. I heard from a friend of a friend that you could also do custom jobs."

"Of course." Hiccup said as he raised a questioning brow.

"Well, would it be possible to have my car made submersible? I hate having to park it at the beach each time I need to head home." Ursula explained as her eyes landed on Jafar.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Hiccup said as his mind was already drawing up ideas for the modifications. "But the parts will be expensive."

"Money won't be a problem dearie." Ursula said. "Do you take doubloons as payment?"

"Eh sure." Hiccup nodded. The villains had been paying him with different types of currency and he had developed a good system for converting it so there wasn't actually a problem.

"Great" Ursula happily said as Hiccup began to make an initial estimate. "Well hello there cutie!" Ursula said as she laid eyes on Jafar.

Jafar looked up as Ursula slithered over. "Ursula" He blanched. "Long time no see."

"Indeed" Ursula said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she latched onto Jafar's arm.

"So" She whispered. "Did I mention I like men with fast cars."

Jafar gaped at her and looked like a fish out of water as Ursula proceeded to ask him out. "So do you think we can have a date?"

"Ehhh…" Jafar spotted as he looked to Iago for an excuse.

"Hey, I'm staying out of this." Iago said as he landed on Toothless' head.

"I don't think we'll have anything in common." Jafar said as he tried to get his arm free from Ursula's grip.

"Oh but honey bun, we both have royals with who we want to get even. We have that in common." Ursula said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Eh…" Jafar muttered. "We live in different places! I live in the desert while you live in the ocean."

"Hmmm, but I can be your desert oasis anytime hun." Ursula said seductively which caused both Iago and Toothless to gag.

"I think I'll need a rain check." Jafar quickly said as he handed Hiccup the money and stepped into his car after grabbing Iago by the throat. "I have a pedicure at 10 and a 'World Domination plot' seminar at noon."

"Oh alright. A rain check then." Ursula agreed before waving Jafar off as he sped out of the garage. She then turned to Hiccup who had been watching the exchange with amusement.

"To bad that didn't work out." Hiccup said as he handed the estimate to Ursula who proceeded to look it over.

"I'll get that man one of these days. Besides, I'm heading to the same seminar. You should come too." Ursula said and gave Hiccup a wink. "I'll drop the car off tomorrow then along with the payment. Toodles!" She said before hopping back into the small car.

"That poor man." Hiccup whispered to which Toothless nodded. He went inside to check on Astrid and found her dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe as she dried her hair.

"You missed quite a lot." Hiccup said startling Astrid.

"Don't do that!" Astrid shouted as she swatted Hiccup on the arm. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"So what did I miss?" Astrid curiously asked.

"Ursula hitting on Jafar." Hiccup told her as he made some more coffee.

"So she's got a new interest." Astrid said not at all surprised. "We were all wondering when she would get over Hook."

Hiccup raised a brow at that statement as he handed Astrid a cup. "And she invited me to some seminar."

"OHHH! The annual World Domination plot seminar." Astrid said. "I was planning to go as well. You should really come. It's always interesting and the after party is a blast. You can even bring Toothless. The girls would love to coo at him."

"Sure it's a date." Hiccup said and smirked as he saw Astrid's cheeks heat up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Seminar part 1**

Hiccup and Astrid had donned their costumes and then along with Toothless piled into Hiccup's car. They were now driving along farmland and Hiccup looked questioningly at Astrid. "Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?"

"Yes. It should be around here." Astrid stated. "They moved it to a remote area after the Titans crashed the get together three years ago."

"There's the entrance!" Astrid suddenly said as she pointed to a dilapidated barn.

"Eh okay." Hiccup said as he pulled into the overgrown area and drove into the barn. "Now what?"

Astrid rolled down her window and pressed a rusted looking button on a pillar. "Dr. Hofferson and Night Fury here."

Hiccup looked confused at Astrid before a mechanical voice replied "Roger that."

Toothless who had been lazing on the backseat snapped his head up and looked around wildly as the floor began rumbling.

"Woah" Hiccup said as they descended. They stopped in what seemed to be a gigantic parking garage and Hiccup drove off the platform which rose back up. There were a whole lot of cars and some busses already parked and people were walking to what seemed to be the entrance which was decorated with lights.

After finding a parking spot Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless headed in that direction as well. "Astrid are you sure that me coming here is alright?" Hiccup asked as he payed for the entry tickets.

"Don't you worry Hiccup." Astrid assured. "They like you so everything is fine. Also this place is neutral territory. There are even villains here who turned good." As Astrid said that she pointed out those coming out of a blue hovercraft. "I'm sure you recognize them."

"That's Dr. Drakken and Shego." Hiccup mumbled as he nodded. He remembered watching the award ceremony on TV.

"Yup" Astrid said as she proceeded to hold his hand as they stepped inside. Hiccup's eyebrows shot up as he took in the sights.

"Astrid this isn't a seminar, it's a whole convention!" Hiccup exclaimed as he looked at the large underground space filled with booths and what not.

They walked past several booths. Some of them caught Hiccup's eye like ' _Hero repellant_ ', ' _Ray guns R' us_ ', ' _Hench Co_ '. Hiccup began looking through the program they received at the gate and raised a brow at some of these events.

"Are these actually happening?" Hiccup asked as he pointed to some which read ' _So you're a villain still living in your mother's basement_ ' or ' _Villainous brunch for the hungry warlord_ '. There were even ones titled ' _Lair decoration_ ' and ' _Metaphysical power demonstrations_ '.

"I've been meaning to check out Lair decorations." Astrid said as she looked up the time. "Megs will probably be there as well."

"Megs?" Hiccup asked.

"A fellow scientist. You two should get along fine. He actually became a hero last year and is bringing his girlfriend along."

"AAAH" was yelled and Hiccup whirled around to see a fuming woman walking away from a man in a toga with flaming blue hair.

"Persephone! Sweetheart! Wait please!" The man begged as he rushed after the woman.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "That's just Hades and Persephone. She slaps him nearly every year. Honestly he should have learned by now not to blow kisses at the spear display and ignore his wife."

"...eh… Okay." Hiccup said as he and Toothless followed after Astrid.

"Astrid, Hiccup" Was soon called from a crowd as Heather, dressed in a dark blue revealing gown, made her way over to them. "So glad you could make it. The girls are already here. Come on."

Heather led the way to the cafeteria where Hiccup noticed a table full of female villains. Hiccup recognized them all. HQ was filled with their wanted posters. There was the Evil Queen, Malificent, The Red Queen, Catwoman, and Mercy Graves.

"Hi Astrid" they all greeted and then their eyes fell on Hiccup. "So this is your new beau." Catwoman said as she leaned slightly forward.

Hiccup's cheeks started flaming as all eyes settled on him. "Hello ladies." Hiccup greeted and then Toothless just had to be the curious one as he started sniffing the villainesses.

"Oh my he's so cute!" The Evil Queen cooed at the dragon who was wagging his tail. "Here have a poison-free apple dearie!"

Toothless happily took the apple and gobbled it down as the ladies started fussing over him.

"I told you they'd like him." Astrid grinned as she watched Hiccup's shocked expression.

"Astrid!" Was soon called and Astrid waved a familiar blue alien over. Hiccup recognized him as the newly dubbed hero of Metrocity.

"Megs good to see you again." She greeted. "May I introduce my boyfriend Hiccup aka Night Fury and that over there is Toothless." Astrid said as she indicated towards the dragon who was now being belly rubbed by Catwoman.

"Pleasure to meet you." Hiccup said.

"Hollo. I'm Megamind, and this is my girlfriend Miss Roxanne Richie and of course Minion." Megamind introduced but he only saw Roxanne next to him.

"Where is Minion?"

"He stopped to exchange recipes with someone." Roxanne mentioned and pointed to Minion who looked to be in a deep discussion.

"Wait" Hiccup said as he recognized the other man. "That's Eret, son of Eret, Drago's right hand man."

"Drago better not be here." Astrid muttered. "He's _persona non grata_ at these things."

"Why is that?" Hiccup now asked as his curiosity took over.

"Because he gives Mad scientists and Evil geniuses a bad name." Megamind mumbled. "Especially with that debacle a couple of years back."

"Oh right Hiccup. I don't think you know about this." Astrid mentioned as they now had the attention of the villainesses as well.

"That man is an unethical slimeball." Mercy muttered and the others nodded.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked. He knew that Drago wasn't liked by the hero community but even the villains seemed to despise him.

"Drago wasn't always a villain." Astrid started explaining as Hiccup's eyes widened at her words. "We don't know much about his background except that he was a scientist for the government, and the head of a very shady project."

"They say it had something to do with the creation of super soldiers but those are only rumors." Mercy supplied.

"They say that he discovered something so powerful through his research that he kept it for himself and turned towards villainy. Like I said not much is known but we all despise him because he has been indiscriminately experimenting on people. Them being hero or villain makes no difference to him."

"So a couple of years ago…." Hiccup guessed.

"He kidnapped two up and coming villains and used them in one of his experiments, which failed and landed the two in the hospital." Astrid sadly stated.

"Damn" Hiccup muttered as Astrid finished the story and then something occurred to him. He turned to Astrid "There was nothing accidental about you blowing up his lair was there?"

A smirk graced Astrid's face as she simply hummed.

"Astrid might blow up her own lab on a semi weekly basis with all her experimenting" Megamind stated which elicited an indigent "Hey!" From Astrid. "but she knows her chemicals much too well to 'accidentally' blow up someone else's laboratory."

Minion finally made his way over to the group along with Eret. "Hello everybody" He cheerfully greeted. Eret in turn politely nodded to those assembled.

"Now now Eret don't feel down. I'm sure you'll find something at this convention." Minion assured.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Roxanne asked pensively.

"A new job." Eret grumbled looking down dejectedly, completely missing the looks of shock from those assembled.

"Wait what?!" Heather nearly shouted. "You're Drago's second in command. We may not like him but the job of a right hand man is a very cushy occupation."

"I was his right hand man. Up until he fired me and hired those Grimborn brothers in my stead." Eret angrily muttered. "He even insulted my double chocolate chip cookies." The statement elicited gasps from all the villains.

"That man has gone bonkers!" The Red Queen proclaimed looking agast. "Off with his head!"

"I way to curious now hun." Catwoman said as she came to stand next to Eret. "What happened?"

Eret let out a sigh. "I disagreed with him on a project he was going to restart."

"That's it? You just disagreed with him?" Hiccup asked as he could not believe it himself. He had fought Eret a few times and he could tell that the man was loyal to his employer.

Eret nodded. "Yes, it was something called _Project D_."

Everyone jumped when an angry growl tore through Hiccup's throat. Astrid's eyes widened as she saw Hiccup's pupils contract much like how she had seen Toothless do when Hiccup wanted to give him a bath.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid asked tentatively as she touched his shoulder.

Hiccup snapped out of it when Astrid touched him and his pupils dilated back to normal. "Why wouldn't I be?" Hiccup asked confused as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Because you just spaced out and your eyes slitted when Eret mentioned the project's name." Megamind stated. "Something weird is going on here and we need to get to the bottom of this."

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Hiccup now asked as he frowned.

"First off I'm getting some reinforcements." Megamind said as he sped off into the crowd. "Wait Sir!" Minion called after him but Megamind was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Seminar part 2**

Hiccup didn't think Megamind could be so quick. One moment he is standing there with the others, a few minutes later he is being dragged away by a bunch of scientists to a portable lab. He was now sitting cross legged on an examination table while listening to said scientists debate what had happened after they had run their tests and drew blood from both him and Toothless. Even Astrid had joined in and it didn't look like they would be done soon. Toothless was looking curiously at them as he lay beside Hiccup.

"I'm telling you. These readings have to be a mistake." Dr. Drakken exclaimed as he waved some papers about. "It must be the machines!"

"Are you calling my machines faulty?!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed as his large mustache bristled while he jabbed a finger at Dr. Drakken. "My machines are top of the line or my name isn't Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Astrid admonished as she whacked the pair with a rolled up newspaper. "We still need to wait on the blood analysis."

"The lady is right." Dr. Octopus stated. "We all agree that some serious genetic research was probably a foot. The extent of it we do not know yet."

"And this is why I never went into genetics." Dr. Drakken exclaims. "You start playing around with ancient DNA, next thing you know you start reviving extinct lizards, whether it be dragons or dinosaurs, and soon you have the whole lot of them rampaging through the city trying to eat you."

"Speaking of genetics." Megamind piped up. "I do think we should bring _her_ in."

"Who is _her_?" Hiccup asked as he looked at those assembled.

"DNAmy" Shego shuddered as she pushed off of the wall where she had been filing her nails. "That woman has a few screws loose."

"If we bring her in then Hiccup needs to get out of here." Astrid said with finality.

"Why?" Hiccup asked as he had rarely heard Astrid put her foot down like that.

"While she doesn't experiment on villains and their associates she is extremely fascinated by anything genetically engineered." Astrid muttered. "She'll want to use you as a plushie if she finds out and I'm the only one who gets to use you as a plushie!"

Hiccup blushed when Astrid said that and Toothless let out a whine. "Alright, Toothless gets to use you as a plushie as well." Astrid added as Toothless started wagging his tail at her.

"I'm heading out as well." Shego states. "They are having a sale at the Club Banana booth here. The _Evil chic_ collection is out."

"Oh Honey bun, could you get me the new freeze ray at Ray guns R' us?" Drakken asked.

"What did I tell you about calling me Honey bun?!" Shego asked as her hand started glowing green.

"EEK" Drakken screamed and hid behind Dr. Octopus as a blast of green energy nearly singed off his eyebrows.

"Hiccup why don't you go explore the rest of the convention." Astrid suggested as she ignored Shego blasting Drakken. "It shouldn't take long for us to get the results and we can hit the after party."

"Sure Astrid" Hiccup agreed and he, Toothless and Shego left the portable lab.

Once back outside Shego made a beeline for the clothing displays while Hiccup and Toothless continued wandering about. The saw Alvin, who waved at him, in a booth as he displayed the proper ways of safe cracking.

"Why hello sir!" A man in a suit approached Hiccup as he and Toothless were walking past the booth. "Are you already a member of Evilbook?"

"Evil what?" Hiccup asked as the man handed him a business card.

"Evilbook. It's the social media site for villains everywhere. You can keep in touch with everybody. We also offer video calls and group chat options. Our security is top notch. All you need to do is install our encrypted app."

"What do you say bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless who let out a warble.

"Sure why not." Hiccup said as the man showed him how to find and install the application. Hiccup put his phone away once he had created a profile but it pinged immediately. He looked up and saw several friend requests from villains. Astrid had sent him one, so had Yzma, whose profile picture was that of her cat form, and Kronk. He also got one from Jafar which included the message ' **HELP ME**!'

"What in the?" Hiccup frowned as he read the message. Then another popped up.

' **Behind you. Hide me!** '

Hiccup turned around and saw Jafar running, with phone in his hand. Jafar made a shush sound with his finger and then proceeded to climb under one of the booth tables.

' **You never saw me** ' Appeared on the chat screen on Hiccup's phone.

"Oh sweetheart! Where are you?!" Was shouted and Hiccup turned to see Ursula slithering in his direction. Ursula spotted Hiccup and waved.

"Oh dearie have you by any chance seen a hunk of a grand vizier around here?" She asked as she started applying some red lipstick.

"Barely" Hiccup replied but Ursula wasn't focused on him anymore. She saw a piece of Jafar's robe sticking out from under the table.

"Nevermind. I found him." She said and proceeded to drag the squirming man out from under the table.

"Let go or I'll turn you into a sea urchin!" Jafar threatened.

"O snuggle bun no need to be a tease." Ursula said suggestively as she batted her eyelashes. She was about to kiss Jafar when someone else interrupted.

"Stop you vile fiend!" Was shouted and Hiccup could see that it was Captain Hook who was running at the pair with his rapier drawn. "How dare you steal my woman!"

"Wha-" Jafar said as his eyes went wide. Ursula wrapped a tentacle around him before stopping Captain Hook in his track.

"Your woman!" Ursula shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "How dare you call me you woman James when your eyes kept wandering to that blasted Tinkerbell!"

"Now now I can explain." Hook said as he took a step back from the irate sea witch.

"I don't want to hear it!" Ursula grumbled. "Why don't you skedaddle out of here before I sent that crocodile after you."

"Well I'm sorry that my plans got the better of me." Hook mumbled. "I should have paid more attention to you."

"Really?" Ursula asked as she let Jafar go.

"Would you be willing to take this foolish man back?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Ursula said as she left arm in arm with Captain Hook.

"What the hell just happened?" Hiccup asked Toothless who was staring equally wide eyed at the departing pair.

"I need a drink." Jafar muttered as he dusted himself off before heading to the bar.

Hiccup and Toothless continued checking out the different booths and one especially caught Hiccup's attention. In pink lettering stood written ' _Evil pet groomers_ '. "Might as well give it a try bud." Hiccup said as Toothless looked warily at the booth.

"Welcome to Evil pet groomers, for all your villainous needs." The lady at the counter greeted as she handed Hiccup a folder. "We groom anything from, monsters, gators, to any type of mythical beast." It was then that the lady noticed Toothless who was trying to hide behind Hiccup. "Oh what a wonderful dragon." She gushed. "We've never groomed one but we would certainly welcome the challenge."

"He's a bit of a scaredy cat when it comes to baths." Hiccup stated as he was looking over the various spa treatments for pets.

"Oh don't you worry about that." The lady stated happily as she started to coo at Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Was shouted and Hiccup turned to see Dagur approaching along with the man with blue flaming hair he had seen earlier.

"Dagur, nice to see you again." Hiccup greeted.

"Oh right. You haven't met Hades yet." Dagur said as he pointed towards the man next to him. "Hades Hiccup, Hiccup Hades."

"Hello" Hiccup greeted as they shook hands.

"Hades here is in the same Dungeons and Dragons group as I." Dagur mentioned.

"I didn't think you were the pet type." Hiccup mentioned as he saw Dagur pick up a pamphlet. "I'm not, but my sister insists I get one. It was either that or having her sign me up on another villain dating site. She even send me to a speed dating event last week!"

"And I'm just here to pick up Snuggles." Hades said.

"Snuggles?" Hiccup asked curiously. Hades then indicated to the Cerberus which was being brushed.

"It was my wife's idea to get him." Hades explained. "Only one of the heads likes me. The other two keep gnawing at my throne and shoes."

One of the employees handed Hades a squirming Cerberus which he immediately clipped a leash on. "It was nice meeting youuuuuuu!" Hades said as Snuggles ran down the aisle, dragging the villain with him.

Hiccup turned back to Toothless. "So bud, how does the Deluxe package sound?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN1: Please note that there are some adult themes discussed in this chapter.**

 **AN2: Next weekend** **RedLegoManiac** **,** **RedHawkdude** **and I will be publishing oneshots as part of a themed oneshot challenge between us.**

 **Chapter 10**

Hiccup moaned as the heatsource he was clinging to wiggled. "Hfhmm" He muttered as he tried to bury himself further into the soft mattress.

"Oh Thor what happened last night?" Was said and his comfy heatsource shifted again. Hiccup looked up groggily and his eyes widened when he noticed that he was clinging to Astrid.

"What!" Hiccup jumped up from shock and he had to spit out some of the blond curls that he had apparently inhaled. Astrid let out a yawn and stretched like a cat before looking around the room they had landed themselves in. Her hair looked like a giant blonde afro and Hiccup's hair was sticking up in odd directions.

"Where are we and what happened last night?" Hiccup asked as he sighed in relief that both Astrid and he still had their clothes on. The weren't in their costumes anymore but rather in eveningwear. Hiccup had on a dark green button down shirt, which now had the first three buttons open, and black slacks. Astrid was still in her cobalt blue gown with a slit so high it would make anyone envious. It was then that Hiccup remembered. They had booked a room at the underground hotel and then changed into these outfits for the after party.

"Why don't I remember the party?" Hiccup asked Astrid as he spotted Toothless sleeping upside down and covered in glitter.

"No one ever remembers the party. That's what makes it so epic." Astrid mumbled. "It is also one of the reasons why we have ' _Villaingram_ ' and ' _Evilbook_ '. There is a saying here ' _What happens at Evil conventions stays at Evil conventions_ '." Astrid explained as she grabbed her phone.

Hiccup also grabbed his phone. He had also installed the Villaingram app but still needed to make a profile. But when he clicked on it he saw that there already was a profile of him. 'Did I make this last night?' Hiccup pondered as he started flicking through the feed.

There were plenty of photos and videos of the party but one caught his eye. "What the devil is Alvin doing with that can of whipped cream!" Hiccup exclaimed as the video played.

"Just scroll along Hiccup. This certainly won't be the last time we see the whipped cream dance." Astrid advised to which Hiccup immediately complied. He would never be able to look at Alvin the same way again.

"Well that's just…. That's just-" Hiccup couldn't bring himself to look anymore as he showed Astrid.

"Cruella found a stripper pole again?!" Astrid asked shocked as she watched the video. "I thought Mor'du was supposed to keep her away from the mimosas after last year. I hope she didn't make him into a coat, oh wait there he is."

"I'm afraid to ask but what were we doing?" Hiccup hesitantly asked as he peeked at the feed over Astrid's shoulder.

"Good question." Astrid mumbled as she searched the tags.

"Oh here we go." She said and her eyes widened as she saw the video. "Oh my" Both Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed as their cheeks turned red.

"I can't believe I drank body shots off of you!" Astrid mumbled as she tried to make herself small.

"Astrid that's the beginning of the video." Hiccup said as it continued playing. Both turned a darker shade of red when the video was done.

"Remind me to thank Enchantress for making a duplicate of you." Astrid whispered. "That sandwich was hottttt!"

"Let's… eh.. Let's continue." Astrid said going to the next video.

"This looks tame." Hiccup stated. "They are playing seven minutes in heaven….. Oh wait." He said as he noticed Dr. Octopus and Enchantress throw Pitch Black and Gothel into a closet before locking it and high-fiving each other.

"You think they're still in there?" Astrid asked curiously to which Hiccup shrugged. "Who knows."

"It is about time someone did something about those two." Astrid said and upon noticing Hiccup's quizzical look she elaborated. "Pitch and Gothel have been dancing around each other for years. I think the others finally got fed up with it and decided to do something about it."

"Hey wait what is that picture?" Hiccup asked as he tapped the screen. "Is that Jafar?! He looks roasted."

On the picture you could see Jafar covered with soot as some smoke left his robes while Maleficent stood smirking next to him. The next picture showed Eret hugging a brown chicken.

"Why is a chicken even there?" Astrid queried. There was some commotion outside and Hiccup and Astrid being curious opened the door to see Alvin trying to get an irate chicken away from him.

"That chicken has superpowers." Hiccup said in astonishment as he watched the chicken set Alvin's pants on fire. Savage, Alvin's second in command proceeded to blast Alvin with a fire extinguisher.

"Alvin what did you do?!" Astrid questioned.

"Don't turn me into the bad guy here!" Alvin grumbled as the chicken's feathers bristled.

"But sir." Savage now spoke up. "You are the bad guy."

"Normally yes, but this time I'm entirely blameless!" Alvin defended. "I have absolutely no idea why this chicken is mad at me."

"What did you have for breakfast?" Hiccup asked.

"Scrambled eggs, what else." Alvin answered and then it dawned on him. "Oh"

The chicken huffed, satisfied, before waddling off. Hiccup closed the door to their room and was about to suggest that they head home after breakfast. Astrid agreed and Toothless awoke when they were getting ready. The dragon took one look in the long mirror and let out a screech before frantically trying to scratch the glitter from his scales.

"Come here you overgrown discoball. It's time for a bath." Hiccup said as Toothless started to back away upon hearing the word 'bath'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hiccup and Astrid had eaten a big breakfast in the hotel before saying goodbye to the others and heading home. They were nearly back to Hiccup's garage when Astrid's phone beeped. She swiped the screen and read the email.

"Looks like they have some results on the blood analysis." Astrid stated.

"We can call them from the living room." Hiccup said as he rounded the corner and drove home. They entered the driveway and parked. Hiccup helped Astrid with the bag she had packed and unlocked the door while Toothless was still sulking behind them.

"Oh cheer up you big baby boo." Hiccup teased. "It was just a bath."

Toothless grumbled at the nickname while Astrid giggled. "Big baby boo?"

Hiccup smiled as he unlocked the door. "So how are we going to call them from the living room?" Astrid asked as she didn't see a phone anywhere in the house.

"I made some modifications after I bought the place." Hiccup said and pointed to the TV hanging on the wall. He then pointed to a small rectangular black box on the glass coffee table. Astrid went over and curiously tapped it. A red light on the box blinked and an infrared keyboard appeared on the glass. Astrid grabbed the remote and turned the TV on expecting to see a regular smart TV display, instead she was shocked to see the TV displaying a sophisticated operating system.

"What in tarnation?" Astrid exclaimed as she read the various options on the screen. "Hiccup is this TV actually a TV?"

"Of course it is. See the little TV app there." Hiccup said as he pointed to the left corner. "I just added a few options."

Astrid scoffed at Hiccup's statement. This was more than a few. It looked like the communications hub of an intelligence agency. "Sure you did Hiccup. Sure you did. So how do I call the guys?"

"You just enter their numbers here." Hiccup said as he pointed to an app in the form of a rotary phone. Astrid did as instructed and pressed enter. The screen divided itself in four as the calls went through.

"What in th-" Was shouted as the image of Dr. Robotnik appeared on the screen, followed by Dr. Drakken, Megamind, and Dr. Octopus.

"Astrid! How did you get this frequency?" Dr. Octopus muttered as he adjusted what appeared to be a tablet.

"Nevermind your frequency! How did you get on my computer!" Dr. Drakken asked perplexed. "This thing is encrypted!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup in surprise. "What did that app do?"

Hiccup who nervously scratched the back of his head said. "Well I never actually got to test it."

"Hiccup what did it do?" Astrid asked again and all eyes turned to Hiccup.

"Well….eh…. It's supposed to use the phone number to triangulate the person's position and if the video option is selected then it would piggyback to the nearest screen with the best resolution." Hiccup explained as the scientists looked at him incredulously. "I haven't worked out all the kinks yet."

"The wha- hell!" Dr. Robotnik muttered impressed. "That is one hell of a program if it could get through my encryption."

"So you have the results?" Astrid asked as she decided to change the subject. She would be questioning Hiccup later on what else that TV of his could do.

"Aye we got it." Dr. octopus stated. "You might want to sit down for this."

Hiccup looked to Astrid before taking a seat on the couch. "First off, I got a date with DNAmy." Dr. Robotnik sniggered.

"How did that happen?" Hiccup asked as he had an idea of the woman's personality thanks to Astrid.

"Well we were dancing to Cuban Pete last night." Dr. Robotnik explained "and boy can she conga!"

"Anyway!" Megamind quickly interjected. "I'm sure we'll hear how your date went. Now onto the results."

"The DNA from Hiccup and Toothless was nearly identical." Dr. Drakken explained.

"But wouldn't that be expected?" Hiccup asked. "It was Night Fury DNA I was injected with."

"No you don't understand." Dr. Drakken said and then clarified. "The DNA showed a match of 97 percent. In other words Toothless' DNA was used to give you your powers."

"Wait what!" Hiccup exclaimed. "And what happened to the other 3 percent?"

"That's a question we like answered as well." Megamind stated. "DNAmy made some valid points when she and Eggman weren't flirting. The 3 percent difference could be due to the fact that the Night Fury egg was fossilized, degradation is to be expected, or it could have been deliberately engineered like that."

"Drago had the egg, which also now gives him ties to the Hero association." Astrid muttered.

"There is one thing that is bugging me." Dr. Octopus said. "If there is such a close DNA match then how come Hiccup here doesn't have more powers?"

"More powers?" Hiccup asked perplexed. "I can fly, shoot fireballs, have enhanced strength and heat protection."

"Yes but you should also have other powers." Dr. Octopus interjected. "Heightened senses, and echolocation are some that your dragon possesses. It might just be a matter of time before they develop."

"The fact is we need more information." Dr. Drakken stated. "We know next to nothing about the project Drago was involved in and it's not like we can just ask the government to hand us those files."

"But we can." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"We can?" Everyone else asked in sync as they gave Hiccup curious and incredulous looks.

"Yes, hold on." Hiccup said as he added a number to the phone app. A new split screen appeared.

"Hiccup?" Was asked as Gobber stared incredulously at the desktop screen he had been working on. "How did ya get on me computer?" Gobber then whispered "And are those villains on the other screens?"

"Eh….. It's a long story Gobber." Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Ya been tinkering again with that operating system of yers haven't ya?" Gobber asked as he rolled his eyes before looking at the others on the screen. "Eh… Hello." he greeted.

Chirps of 'Hello' filled the screen before they continued.

"Gobber I need you to find some information for me." Hiccup said.

"What on laddie?"

"Dragon powers, Drago, and something called Project D." Hiccup summed up. Gobber's eyes widened when Drago's name was mentioned.

"Yer father won't like it if ya go digging into Drago's background."

"Who says he needs to know Gobber."

"Fine laddie but I might have to ask Fishlegs to help me. The office has been in an uproar recently."

"Do I want to know Gobber?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. "Did the twins blow up another office?"

"Nah lad. They blew up the AC but we got some visiting heroes here. Apparently they are from Go City and-"

"WHAT!" Was suddenly shouted through the monitor and Shego who was reading a magazine in the background pushed Drakken out of the way. "Please tell me it's not my idiot brothers!"

"Alrighty lass I won't tell ya." Gobber said and then stayed quiet.

"AAARG! Tell me already old man!" Shego then shouted in exasperation.

"Oye! I'm not old. I'm still as fit as a fiddle." Gobber protested.

The complete silence that followed after that statement was more than awkward.

"Well one of the heroes kept going on about 'Truth and justice' as he stood on the Chief's desk." Gobber said and then rolled his eyes.

Shego facepalmed then and there. "Yup those are my idiot brothers."

"Stoick nearly tossed them out of HQ for being annoying." Gobber tells them. "And he has Snotlout and the twins working for him so that tells you a lot."

"What did these Go City heroes want?" Astrid asked now.

"Well…." Gobber said as he looked a little unsure how to word it. "Some of our heroes overseas have gone missing. The Terror Squad was supposed to be in Go City working jointly with the police on a case but they never arrived. Stoick sent out some scouts to their last known location but nothing's turned up yet."

"Alright Gobber. We'll call if we hear anything news on them." Hiccup said.

"Thanks laddie. I'll try to find the information ya need."

With that said, Gobber cut the feed. Hiccup leaned back into the couch and muttered something incoherently.

"What did you say Hiccup?" astrid asked as she turned to watch her boyfriend.

"It's just. I have a feeling that this is just the beginning." Hiccup muttered as he let out a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hiccup was busy modifying Ursula's car when a voice startled him. Hiccup banged his head on the hood of the car and looked up to see a nervous Fishlegs standing in the garage with two heavy looking bags.

"Fishlegs?! What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed his head. Toothless looked up from the hammock he was lazing in and when he determined that Fishlegs wasn't a treat he went back to sleep.

"Is that…. Is that…. Is that-" Fishlegs stuttered as he pointed to Toothless.

"A dragon." Hiccup finished the sentence with a smirk. "Why yes. Yes it is."

"How…. what…. Just how?" Fishlegs sputtered as he had an urge to take a closer look at Toothless but didn't want to be fried to a crisp.

"What brings you here Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as he wiped his hands clean.

"You asked Gobber for some files." Fishlegs stated and gestured to the two bags. "This is all that we could find and Gobber is a bit busy trying to calm down the Chief. When I left he was close to seriously maiming some hero called Mego."

"Ah" Hiccup said in understanding as Shego had explained to him how her brothers acted. "Why don't we talk inside Fish." Hiccup then suggested and led the way upstairs.

"Nice place you have." Fishlegs commented as he entered and deposited the two bags.

"I didn't think you would have been able to dig up this much in just three days." Hiccup stated as they took a seat in the living room.

"This isn't much." Fishlegs frowned. "I had to go through some serious firewalls just to get this information. There is more hidden than I would have liked but this is a start."

Hiccup nodded and grabbed one of the files from the bag and started reading it when Fishlegs spoke again. "Hiccup, you know that none of the others remember how we got our powers, so how could you?"

"I honestly don't know." Hiccup mumbled. "It's just fragments."

"Well I found som-" Fishlegs started to say but was interrupted by a girlish scream from outside.

Hiccup opened the door and went downstairs to the garage to see Toothless sitting on a pile of people while snarling. "What is going on here?!" Hiccup asked in confusion as Toothless let out a roar at the squirming pile. There was another girlish shriek while shouts of 'awesome' came from the two others. Hiccup moved closer and was surprised to find the twins and Snotlout here.

"Just what are you three doing here?" Hiccup asked as he crossed his arms, not bothering to get Toothless off of them.

"Why should we tell you Useless." Snotlout answered which caused Hiccup to raise a brow.

"Let's see, because you are on my property and about to be eaten by my dragon." Hiccup stated dryly.

"So cool!" The twins shouted which caused Hiccup to roll his eyes while Snotlout squeaked when Toothless snarled at him.

"Okay, okay, we were curious so we followed Fishlegs." Snotlout quickly said changing his tune as his cat ears, which still hadn't been reversed, nervously twitched upwards. "Now can you please let us up? I'm not really a fan of becoming dragon kibbles."

"Toothless you can let them go bud." Hiccup said which caused the dragon to immediately jump off of the trio. Hiccup gave Toothless a scratch on the head as the twins and Snotlout shakily rose.

"Where the hell did THAT come from?!" Snotlout asked as he hesitantly pointed at Toothless who in return growled at him.

"From an egg." Hiccup said dryly before leading them upstairs. He had the twins and Snotlout take a seat in the living room before he called Astrid.

"Hello Hiccup" Astrid happily chirped from the other end after a few rings.

"Hi Astrid. I got a bit of a situation here." Hiccup said as he looked at those assembled. "My house is filled with heroes." He mumbled and then let out a sigh.

It was silent on the other end of the line for a bit before Astrid said. "Hang on. I'll bring some reinforcements."

"Eh sure." Hiccup said as he took out some glasses and some soda from the fridge. He was still going to be a good host. Hiccup had laid out some snacks and drinks on the table as the twins were busy playing with Snotlout's cat ears. It wasn't long thereafter that Hiccup heard the squealing of tires followed by footsteps on the stairs, which was followed by loud knocks on his door.

Hiccup opened the door and was surprised to see Astrid, Heather, Dagur and Eret all out of breath and leaning on the doorframe.

"What the hell?!" Hiccup asked as the others in the living room looked curiously at the new arrivals. "How did you get here so fast?!"

The four looked sheepishly at each other and Astrid started explaining as they walked into the room. "Well I kind of jumped in my car after you called and hightailed it over here."

"Astrid you live 20 minutes away. I called you 10 minutes ago."

"I may have broken the speed limit a tad." Astrid mumbled sheepishly.

"So that was why so many speed cameras along the highway were blown up." Heather stated as she rolled her eyes at Astrid who tried to look innocent.

"Wait what?" Hiccup asked as he gaped at Astrid.

"I had to make sure they didn't identify me." Astrid explain as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Anyway Astrid called me just as I was busy making a new dating profile for my brother on eVillainy and" Heather said as she gestured to Astrid but was interrupted by Dagur.

"Hey now wait a minute sis. I thought I told you that i don't need to go on a date." Dagur shouted indignantly.

"When was the last time you went out with a woman?" Heather asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well yesterday" Dagur said proudly with his hands on his hips.

"Your 76 year old neighbour does not count." Heather interjected which caused Dagur to blush profusely.

"Anyway" Dagur quickly said changing the subject and while not trying to look at his smug sister. "Eret and I were in the neighbourhood searching for hair dyes. So we came along as backup when Heather called us."

"Okay. Now what is this about backup and why was Eret searching for hair dyes?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well I now work with Dagur in his salon, and we heard from Heather who heard from Astrid that you had heroes in the house." Eret explained.

"So don't worry brother!" Dagur exclaimed. "We'll have your back if any fighting breaks out."

"Wait these guys are villains!" Snotlout now yelled, finally catching on. His ears stood flat on his head and he stood up balling his fist. Fishlegs being the wisest sought cover behind one of Hiccup's couches. The twins were just sitting there and waiting for the chaos to unfold.

Toothless sensing the danger rose up from where he lay and growled threateningly at Snotlout. Astrid, Heather, Dagur and Eret glared at Snotlout and were ready to claw his eyes out.

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup suddenly yelled gaining their attention. "THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING HERE! ESPECIALLY NOT ON MY NEW FAUX SHEEPSKIN RUG!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everybody looked at Hiccup incredulously. "Your rug Hiccup? Seriously?" Astrid asked as she gestured wildly.

"Hey, it's a very nice rug and I found it on sale." Hiccup grumbled. "Now all of you take a seat or do you not want to find out what information Fishlegs brought."

None could argue with that logic as the heroes and villains sat tensely opposite to each other. "It's times like these that I'm thankful that I'm only an analyst." Fishlegs mumbled as he took out all of the files.

"Ruffnut! Ruffnut!" Snotlout shouted as he tried to hand her one of the files but he saw that Ruffnut was intently staring at the villains, mainly the big muscled one.

"Why hello there handsome." She purred and winked suggestively at Eret.

"EEK" Eret shouted and used Dagur as a shield. He already had a bad feeling.

"Sis, seriously?!" Tuffnut asked as he grabbed Ruffnut by her shirt collar so that she didn't jump over the coffee table. Ruffnut pouted but grabbed a file to start reading while making googoo eyes at Eret.

They all began reading through the files and it was Astrid who remarked. "These files are older than us. It looked like Project D was initiated 11 years before any of us were born."

"What's this project D anyways?" Ruffnut asked as she frowned at one of the files. "They are going on about human enhancement."

"Not really sure what it stands for but it is highly likely that you lot got your powers from it." Eret explained.

"No way, there is just no way." Snotlout grumbled. "We've had these powers since…. Well since…." Snotlout frowned as he couldn't remember.

"You know I don't think we ever questioned where our powers came from." Fishlegs mumbled.

"And you don't find that strange?" Heather asked as she slid next to Fishlegs, who blushed a bit. "You're kind of cute." She then whispered to him.

"Well…. Now that you mention it." Fishlegs squirmed as Heather leaned in closer.

"It looks like the project was stopped for a while." Tuffnut said as he grabbed the file from his sister.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"It says here that they didn't recommend going forward with human trials." Tuffnut read. "Something about the DNA not bonding properly. It was your dad who shut down the project."

"I think we might need to ask him for more details." Hiccup grumbled. "But getting to speak to him will be a headache."

"It's not like we could kidnap him from HQ." Fishlegs said out loud.

"Oh but we can." The twins said in sync and grinned. "All we'll need is a distraction."

"I'm beginning to like you two." Astrid stated as she grinned. "I might just have an idea for a distraction. Let's get going then."

"Sir yes sir!" The twins saluted before following Astrid out of the house. Hiccup could hear tires squealing and the twins' whoops.

Hiccup went on to prepare some lunch as Snotlout and the villains continued bickering, with poor Fishlegs trying to keep the peace.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs suddenly shouted as he noticed that Snotlout and Dagur were just about to go head to head.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called and Toothless happily bounded forward landing on Snotlout.

"Get this dragon off of me!" Snotlout gasped.

"Then behave Snotlout." Hiccup said. "Look at Fishlegs. He seems to be getting along fine with Heather."

Fishlegs had indeed been getting along fine with Heather. She was teasing him and making him blush so much that Hiccup thought he resembled a tomato by now. Snotlout grumbled but eventually Toothless got off of him.

Hiccup had just finished some finger sandwiches when he heard a car door slam in the driveway followed by whoops of glee.

"Coming through!" was shouted as Astrid and the twins came into the house while dragging an unconscious, bound in duct tape, Stoick with them. Upon Stoick sat a chicken picking at his beard.

"How did you get him up the stairs?" Hiccup asked curiously as they moved Stoick to a chair. "And is that cotton candy in his beard?"

"Your girlfriend was masterful Hiccup!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he picked up the chicken and stroked it.

"Hiccup" Fishlegs mumbled catching his attention. "So she's your girlfriend?." was asked to which Hiccup nodded.

"She's a bit crazy." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup who merely chuckled.

"What! I can't believe it! How could you get a girlfriend before me?!" Snotlout wailed as his cat ears twitched.

"Cheer up Snot." Tuffnut said as he patted him on the back. "At least with those cat ears you'll have a better shot at the ladies."

"True. They are kind of cute." Ruffnut agreed.

"But… but… I don't want to be cute!" Snotlout shouted in resignation. "I want handsome!"

"No one can work that miracle." Dagur grumbled. "No one."

"Well explain my cousin then!" Snotlout shouted as he wildly gestured to Hiccup "One moment he has this goofy head of hair and the next he's the crush of every girl in the office."

"Why thank you." Dagur said as he puffed out his chest proudly. "I see that my skills are just as sharp as ever."

"It can't be that bad." Hiccup mumbled but the others still heard him.

"Oh yes it is!" Snotlout defends. "Your father's secretary even called you 'Hotcup'!" Snotlout used air quotes to make his point.

Hiccup looked beyond mortified as he banged his head on the armrest while Astrid just patted his back. Ruffnut chose then to punch Snotlout in the arm.

"Hey what was that for?!" Snotlout asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Every girl Snotlout?" Ruffnut asked dangerously. "I haven't been crushing on Hiccup."

"Thank Thor for that." Tuffnut mumbled and Astrid silently agreed.

"Well… eh….I don't really see you as a girl." Snotlout admitted hesitantly as he saw Ruffnut glare at him. "You've always been one of the guys."

"One of the guys!" Ruffnut roared. "One of the guys! I'lls show you one of the guys!" She shouted before grabbing Snotlout by the shoulders and kissing him hard on the lips. Snotlout's eyes widened comically as Ruffnut pushed him onto the couch without breaking the kiss.

Snotlout gasped for air once Ruffnut, who looked smug, broke the kiss.

"I have to admit. I didn't see that coming." Hiccup said shocked as he reached into the wine cabinet near the couch and pulled out a wine glass as well as a bottle of red wine. He proceeded to pour himself a glass only to have Snotlout snatch it and gulp down the contents.

"Don't give me that look." Snotlout mumbled. "I needed that more than you."

"Should I be offended?" Ruffnut huffed before a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Or should I be flattered that my kissing skills are so incredible that it left you dazed?"

"Eh" Snotlout said but was saved from answering when Hiccup's father began to stir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE!" Stoick shouted as he wriggled and grunted from the tape that was holding him. He wiggled so much that he fell off the chair and flopped on the floor like a fish out of water.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Fishlegs asked hesitantly as he looked to Hiccup only to see him filming his father with his phone.

"In a minute Fish." Hiccup said as he finished the recording.

"Why are you even filming this?!" Snotlout asked as he and the twins placed Stoick back on the chair.

"Blackmail material" Hiccup grinned.

"Oh" Was Snotlout's only response.

"Will you stop struggling?" Astrid asked in exasperation. "That duct tape is not what you can find over the counter. I modified this so that it can keep a hippo taped to the ceiling."

"Why you good for nothing-" Stoick started shouting at Astrid but Hiccup stopped him mid rant. "Hey that is no way to talk to my girlfriend!"

"Your GIRLFRIEND!" Stoick sputtered as his eyes widened. "That lunatic who filled HQ with cotton candy is your girlfriend!"

"Eh… yes." Hiccup said and looked to Astrid for an explanation on the cotton candy part.

"I made some cotton candy bombs and they needed a test run." Astrid commented nonchalantly. "I didn't think they would be that powerful."

"It was awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed while Ruffnut nodded. "We needed to eat our way through and the Chief was plastered to the wall of the office by the amount of cotton candy!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this" Ruffnut muttered as she glanced at the chicken "but the chicken actually helped."

"See dear sister!" Tuffnut said in triumph as Chicken puffed out her chest. "I told you."

"Wait, how does the chicken factor into all of this?" Dagur asked.

"We found her in the holding cells when we ate in the wrong direction." Tuffnut answered and then proceeded to hug Chicken. "Oh you poor chicken!"

"Why did we have a chicken in the holding cells?" Stoick now asked out of confusion. The heroes looked at each other and shrugged. "Don't think you can just keep me here! There will be search parties!"

"Not anytime soon" Astrid said with a smirk. "I detonated two more cotton candy bombs as we left."

"That…. That…. That is just evil!" Stoick sputtered as he wriggled in the chair.

"Why thank you" Astrid beamed as she said this. "I always enjoy a compliment."

"Now onto why you're actually here." Hiccup stated as he crossed his arms. "Drago, Project D and our powers. Explain."

"Where did you hear about that?!" Stoick now shouted.

"Does it really matter?" Hiccup mumbled. "We already know you shut down the project before. Why is Drago going to restart it?"

"HE'S WHAT!" Was yelled so loud the Toothless placed his paws over his ears while he laid behind one of the couches where he couldn't be seen.

"At least we know for certain that Drago is acting without the government's knowledge." Heather said as she leaned against a blushing Fishlegs. She crossed her legs and the slit in her dress revealed creamy white thighs which caused Fishlegs to swallow loudly.

Stoick sighed and looked at those assembled. He was quite surprised that the heroes and villains weren't at each other's throats. "You aren't going to drop this matter are you?" he asked with resignation.

"No, nope, nah" Were some of the responses he got.

Stoick let out a weary breath before he started his story. "I was just promoted to General at the time and assigned to oversee project D, or project Draconian as it was officially called. Drago was trying to get the committee to authorise human testing but I stonewalled him each time. The tests and simulations he did were all failures but he was adamant that he would succeed with humans."

"What exactly was the purpose of project D?" Astrid asked.

"To design super soldiers, through genetic engineering by combining their DNA with that of dragons, who would obey commands without questions." Stoick muttered. "That alone sent up red flags with me so I tried to stop the project. I eventually succeeded but Drago shouted as he was being escorted out that he would get even."

"That wasn't the end of it, was it Chief?" Fishlegs asked. Stoick shook his head.

"Drago returned years later claiming that he had perfected the technique and discovered a power like no other. He claimed that not only would the dragon DNA give the human subjects enhanced strength but it could also give them immense powers. No one would listen to him but that didn't stop him."

"We were test subjects weren't we?" Hiccup stated as he figured it out.

"Aye. You all were kidnapped when you were teens along with countless others. We finally managed to track down Drago's lair but he had already completed the procedures. You all were manifesting draconic powers. We managed to conclude that he matched your personality traits to those closely resembled by the dragons."

"Wait so why don't we remember?" Snotlout now asked. "That just isn't something you'd forget!"

"We don't actually know. You didn't remember the procedures at all when we found you." Stoick explained. "The only reason I can think of was that Drago made you all forget."

"Then how come I remember bits and pieces?" Hiccup then asked.

"Hiccup maybe it doesn't have to do with the procedure as with the dragon you were paired with." Astrid suddenly said. "Night Furies are highly intelligent dragons and that might have partially stopped whatever Drago did to the others."

"True" Hiccup muttered. "I've seen Toothless open the cookie jar lid if he thinks I'm not looking."

"Toothless?" Stoick asked in confusion as he hadn't seen the lazy dragon hiding behind the couch. Toothless sprang up upon hearing his name and lazily trotted up to sit next to Hiccup.

Stoick went bug eyed when he saw the black dragon. "Is that… Is that.." He tried asking.

"A dragon, yes" Hiccup simply answered. "A Night Fury, yes, a lazy reptile, yes." The last one earned him a tail slap from Toothless which elicited laughs from everyone in the room, with the exception of a flummoxed Stoick.

"Where did he come from?" Stoick then asked and Hiccup was about to respond when the villains all shouted "AN EGG!"

"Seriously. Your sass is rubbing off on them." Snotlout remarked as his ears twitched. Chicken was looking at the twitching cat ears before flying up on Snotlout's head and pecking one.

"YEOUCH!" Snotlout shouted and batted his hands above his head to get the chicken off. Tuffnut finally took Chicken back and placed her on his lap like nothing had just happened.

"Getting back on topic." Hiccup said. "According to Eret, Drago is restarting project D and your missing supers might have something to do with that."

"Gathering all those with dragon powers in one place wasn't a coincidence was it Chief?" Fishlegs now asked. "The association was made to keep an eye on us, but all of us as part of one organization also makes us easier targets."

"Wait" Heather suddenly said. "Why would Drago kidnap those who already have dragonic powers. I get that they would have been proof of his success but-"

"You misunderstand something." Stoick muttered. "Just because someone has dragonic powers doesn't mean the experiment was a the notes we found when we raided the lair, he classified almost all of the test subjects as failures even if they were showing signs of powers."

"How?" Everybody in the room now chorused.

"It seems that his new method did fuse the DNA strands but not to the degree he wanted. That is mostly the reason why your fire powers are hard to control. He blamed it on the DNA degradation of the fossils."

"That actually explains why he was trying to revive a dragon's egg." Astrid facepalmed upon realization and then her head snapped up "Wait a minute. Hiccup has no problem controlling his powers. Does that mean…"

Stoick nodded looking weary and years older. "The Night Fury DNA was the only one which bonded properly."

Hiccup was rendered speechless. His eyes widened and then he fainted with a thud.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled again as she knelt at his side. "Wake up!" Toothless too was worried and began patting Hiccup with his paw. Hiccup let out a groan and his eyes snapped open.

"Why does my head hurt?" Hiccup asked as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Because you fainted and that rug of yours did nothing to break your fall." Astrid said dryly as she helped Hiccup up.

"Well it seems he's rubbing off on you." Dagur mentioned casually at Astrid's dry humor.

"Yes, rubbing off off on you." Heather repeated and gave Astrid a wink. Astrid became so flustered at what Heather was suggesting that she let go of Hiccup's hand which caused him to fall back onto the floor.

"OH MY THOR HEATHER! YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED MIND!" Astrid shouted as her cheeks turned rosy red. Hiccup meanwhile had managed to get up and was also looking at Heather incredulously.

"Hey, you were imagining it." Heather stated as she teased Astrid. "Wouldn't that make you equally perverted?"

"What! No! NOOO!" Astrid tried to defend as her face got redder and redder. "Let's just get back on topic." She grumbled.

"Right… eh." Snotlout mumbled. "Why all the secrecy? You could have just told us how we got our powers."

"You had forgotten. We didn't want to bring up old wounds." Stoick answered.

"And you wanted to hide the fact that human experimentation occurred." Hiccup added as he voiced what everyone was thinking. "I still have some questions."

"What more could you want to ask?" I already told you everything.

"Now that is something I don't believe." Hiccup muttered. "How about the real reason you and everybody, with the exception of Gobber and Fishlegs, treated me like crap?"

"I have a feeling I know why you never assigned Hiccup as a hero but I do like to know why you were being so mean to him." Astrid stated. "I overheard your conversation when you suspended him. That was just plain rude!"

"I was just trying to protect him!" Stoick shouted back and everyone in the room looked stunned.

"Protect me! Protect me!" Hiccup now shouted as his eyes slitted. "How in Thor's name is treating me like crap protecting me?! How could you even say that!"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!" Stoick now shouted back looking defeated. "You have no idea." He finally said as he hung his head in resignation.

"I already told you that we found you when we raided Drago's lair. What I didn't tell you was that we believe that those he had deemed failed experiments were abandoned in the lab for us to find. You, Hiccup, weren't among them."

Those in the room collectively held their breaths as Stoick continued. "We searched the lair but couldn't find you. It was then that a terrified scream was heard from the roof. We all rushed up the stairs and I couldn't believe my eyes. Drago was being thrown against the wall like a ragdoll and then you proceeded to claw at his face."

"What?!" Hiccup asked astonished. "I don't have claws."

"You don't now. Your nails could extend and retract at will. How do you think Drago got those scars on his face." Stoick sighed. "In fact you don't have a lot of powers you used to have."

"What we could only guess was that Drago was dragging you to the emergency helicopter on the roof and you just snapped. The kick you gave him was powerful enough to send him into the concrete wall. It took more than half the SWAT team to get you off of him." Stoick explained. "The original committee had you isolated because they thought that you were to dangerous and I even overheard them talk about terminating you." Stoick said sadly. "I couldn't let them do that to my boy. One of the scientists in the facility remarked that your powers seemed to manifest due to your emotions. He theorized that most would be inaccessible to you if you didn't have the confidence to use them."

Hiccup just stood there. He could not believe what he was hearing. His hands trembled as he wanted to hit his father for treating him like he was worthless. Those who saw it followed their Chief's example. He really wanted to hit Stoick for all those years but at the same time he just wanted to curl up, cry, and hope that all of this was only a bad dream. Hiccup's breathing had become ragged and he just turned around and walked into his bedroom. The slam of the door and click of the lock could be heard in the now silent living room.

Toothless ran to the door and scratched at it hoping that it would open, but to no avail. Toothless then began to whine in front of the door as Astrid came a knocked. "Hiccup babe, please open up." She asked sounding worried. Astrid muttered something under her breath when no reply came.

"Toothless come on." Astrid said with determination.

"Where are you going?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"I'm gonna make sure that Hiccup is alright." Astrid stated as she and Toothless headed to the front door.

"Wait how are you gonna do that. The door is locked." Snotlout asked dumbly.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat." Astrid stated as she slammed the front door shut.

"You don't think that she would actually skin a cat do you?" Tuffnut now asked which earned him a head slap from both Snotlout and his sister while the others facepalmed.

"Hiccup open up!" Was yelled as Astrid now hovered on Toothless in front of Hiccup's bedroom window. She could see that he lay facedown on the bed. The giant Loki plushie that Alvin had given him as a housewarming present was shoved to the foot of the bed.

"Hiccup if you don't open up this instant I will have Toothless blast a hole through the wall!" Astrid now threatened.

Hiccup groaned but he knew that Astrid wasn't kidding. She would blow a hole to get into the room. Hiccup got off of the bed and kneeled on the windowseat before sliding the window open. Toothless hovered down a bit so that Astrid could climb inside. Toothless followed, once Astrid was safely inside, but the dragon whined when he couldn't fit through the window. Astrid grabbed Toothless' front paws and pulled while Hiccup rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Have you tried furling your wings bud?" Hiccup asked as he shook his head in amusement. Astrid, who still had a hold of Toothless' paws stopped pulling and blushed feeling sheepish. Toothless' earplates shot up and the dragon huffed before folding his wings and jumping through the window.

Once both were inside they looked at Hiccup. "I know what you are going to say." Hiccup sighed.

"You do?" Astrid raised a brow.

"I'm not going to easily forgive him. He really really hurt me even if he thought it would be for the best."

"Well that's good." Astrid said as she took a seat next to Hiccup on the bed. "Because I wasn't going to suggest that."

"You weren't?" Hiccup now asked.

"Oh Thor no." Astrid said. "I was gonna suggest you at least get the man back for what he did to you. I'm sure Dagur wouldn't mind giving you some of his hair dye."

Hiccup couldn't help it. The image alone of what Astrid suggested made him laugh so hard that he fell from the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hiccup had needed that laugh. He chuckled again as the image was still stuck in his head. "You are devious." Hiccup whispered before he gave Astrid a kiss.

"Like you aren't." Astrid whispered as she leaned closer. She was about to return the kiss when the door of Hiccup's bedroom was being banged on.

"Hiccup! Astrid! You have got to hear this! We have an emergency!" Was yelled by Fishlegs who stood on the other side. Hiccup and Astrid opened the door and saw Fishlegs nervously wringing his hands.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as they walked back to the living room. He saw everybody in the room hunched over the phone that Dagur was holding. Stoick had been freed and was pinching his brows in frustration.

"It's been playing in a loop for a few minutes." Fishlegs explained as Dagur handed him the phone.

" _ **Greetings all**_ " Came the voice from Drago over the phone. " _ **Now that I have gotten your attention. I would like to make you all aware that the Hero Association has fallen.**_ " Drago's image was zoomed out and Hiccup's eyes widened as he could see the various heroes and sidekicks along with Gobber trapped in giant tubes. " _ **This message goes out to the Chief of the Association. Deliver your son and his dragon to the location given below and your precious subordinates shall live to see another day.**_ "

"It's been playing in a loop on all channels. Even the villain ones and they are pretty heavily encrypted." Eret explained. "Drago certainly has the equipment to pull off a stunt like this."

"Wait, villains have their own movie channels?" Snotlout asked perplexed.

"No duh!" Dagur stated. "Where else can we watch The Young and Evil?!"

"How the hell did Drago get through security?!" Hiccup asked angrily as he handed Dagur the phone back.

"Probably the same way we did when we kidnapped the Chief." The twins answered.

"But the locks are biometric." Hiccup muttered. "The only way he could have gotten in is if someone let him in."

"No one in the Association would do that." Stoick countered.

"They didn't need to." Hiccup argued. "If Drago is behind the disappearance of the Terror Squad then he would already be able to waltz into the building."

Stoick had to agree that Hiccup did have a point there. Hiccup meanwhile wasted no time as he turned his TV on.

"Hiccup this isn't time to watch TV!" Snotlout admonished only to be ignored. The screen came to life and Hiccup used the infra red keyboard to select an application that had an old style movie camera on it.

"Hiccup what does that do?" Astrid asked as she watched curiously.

"I'm just taking a peek at the security footage from HQ for the last few hours." Hiccup explained.

"How is that even possible?!" Stoick now asked. "The firewalls alone should be impenetrable."

"You forgot that I helped Gobber design the surveillance system didn't you. I have a backdoor into the system." Hiccup explained casually as he scrolled through the feeds from the past few hours. He raised a brow as he finally saw Astrid's cotton candy bombs in action. "Damn" He muttered as people were caught in the candy. He saw the twins munch their way through and then leave with Chicken and a bound Stoick fifteen minutes later. The feeds showed those in the office beginning to clean up the candy, some even secretly eating it. The clean up continued when several heroes turned in one direction before being flung back by fireballs.

"Hold on." Hiccup said as he played the feed from the outer entrance around the same time. It showed Drago and his minions approaching with the Terror Squad leading.

"They don't look much like hostages." Heather commented as those saw the door open and Drago and his men waltzing inside.

Stoick's mouth hung open as he watched the events. He just couldn't believe what had happened.

"I don't think Drago counted on your father being gone." Astrid suddenly commented as all eyes turned towards her. "Think about it. Drago wants both you and Toothless if he wasn't aware of how you were treated then he must have concluded that the easiest way to get to you was through your father."

Hiccup pursed his lips before he stood up. "Hiccup where are you going?" Astrid asked as she saw Hiccup take out his armor from behind the china cupboard. "Wait, that's where you keep it?"

"Last place anyone would look." Hiccup shrugged.

"How is that the last place anyone would look?" Stoick asked as he frowned.

"Do you want to touch grandma's good china?" Hiccup asked as he smirked when his father shuddered and shook his head.

"You didn't answer my question Hiccup." Astrid siged. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to end this." Hiccup answered. "I'm gonna make Drago regret making this personal."

"Hiccup don't you dare!" Stoick now shouted. "I will not allow you to hand yourself over! You should leave this to us."

"Who said anything about handing myself over." Hiccup grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to destroy Drago's lair and make him regret even thinking about coming within 20 feet of me with a sanitized pole."

"Hiccup you are now a civilian!" Stoick argued. "I can't allow you to go to that location. This is a job for us heroes."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to the location that Drago specified." He grumbled. "I'm heading straight to his lair."

"Hiccup I will not allow you to-" Stoick argued but Hiccup cut him off.

"When will you listen!" Hiccup now roared. "I'm going straight to the lair. The location Drago gave is-" But Hiccup stopped mid rant when Stoick moved fast and knocked him out with a blow to the back.

"Sorry son but I can't have you walk into a trap." Stoick said apologetically as he handed Hiccup to Astrid and Dagur. He then turned to Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout. "Get ready we'll be taking our comrades back!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hiccup bolted upright startling those who were still in his house. "Arg" Hiccup groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hiccup are you alright?" Astrid asked as she looked Hiccup over.

"I'll be fine. There is just a crick in my neck." Hiccup told her as he stretched. He looked around the room and only saw Toothless, Heather, Dagur and Eret.

"Don't tell me that they've gone to the location." Hiccup grumbled as he stood up.

"Sorry Hiccup." Astrid said. "Your father told them that they would be getting their people back and he didn't take no for an answer."

"If it's any consolation, the cute cubby one was hesitant to follow." Heather stated.

Hiccup cursed under his breath and muttered "Boar-headed stubborn…. Can't even listen." as he hastily started undressing and grabbing his armor.

Astrid blushed and turned around quickly. "Hiccup seriously!" Astrid shouted as her cheeks turned red. Hiccup was just about to take off his pants when he too blushed. He had forgotten, in his haste, that he had guests. Both Dagur and Eret sported bemused looks while Heather took out her hand fan.

"Don't mind me." Heather said as she 'innocently' fanned while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hiccup, doing a great impersonation of a strawberry, grabbed his clothes before running to his room while yelling "Sorry, excuse me!"

"He's way too easy to tease." Heather commented as Astrid rolled her eyes before she too smirked.

When Hiccup emerged from the room he was dressed in his black armor. He held the mask in his hand before placing it on the table. "It's useless now" He said while pulling out a device that looked smaller than a smartphone.

"So what are we going to do now?" Astrid asked.

"We?" Hiccup asked as his head snapped up.

"Yes we." Astrid stated as she crossed her arms. "You aren't going anywhere without backup."

"I couldn't possibly ask you to endanger yourselves." Hiccup now said.

"What are friends for." Astrid now said as the others nodded. "I say we go kick Drago's behind." This brought out a happy holler from Dagur.

"Alright" Hiccup agreed as he had a feeling that they would either follow him in secret or Astrid would superglue him to the ceiling if he refused.

"So what are we going to do?" Eret asked. "Are you going after your father?"

"No, we're already too late." Hiccup mumbled as he showed them the device he had. It showed two blips, one yellow and one red. The yellow one was stationary while the other was moving in that direction.

"Hiccup is that a tracker?" Astrid asked as she looked at the screen.

Hiccup nodded. "Gobber is the yellow dot. That is the most likely location of Drago's lair. The red one is my father."

"You snuck a tracker on them?! When?" Heather now asked.

"Gobber knows I have a tracker on him. He even placed it in his necklace." Hiccup explained. "I placed one in dad's cufflink a few years ago just incase."

"Dude, you are paranoid." Dagur cackled.

"No, I'm just cautious." Hiccup said. "The location Drago gave was a trap. If that red dot is moving towards where Gobber is then Drago's men must have captured them."

"It looks like Drago's lair is on one of the tiny islands off the coast." Astrid muttered. "Which might be a problem since we can't fly."

"Oh I know how to get us some transportation!" Eret said before he dialed a number on his phone. It ringed a few times before an enthusiastic 'Hello' came from the other end of the line.

"Hi it's Eret." Eret said over the phone. "I need a favor. Do you still have your boat?"

Hiccup looked to Astrid as Eret talked amicably with the other person before giving them the 'okay' sign. He soon hung up and told them. "That was my friend from cooking class. He'll give us a ride."

The others quickly headed to their cars to get the gear they always had on hand. Heather dressed in her signature black catsuit with her utility belt hanging off the side. Eret and Dagur had both donned their own costumes while Astrid flicked on her labcoat and stuffed her purse with her cotton candy bombs.

"Is that all you're going to wear?" Eret asked as he laced his combat boots.

Astrid opened her coat to reveal vials of chemicals nestled inside. "I can melt anything from a plant to solid titanium with these babies." She stated smugly. "Besides my purse holds a lot more than just the candy bombs."

"I'm afraid to ask." Hiccup stated as he grabbed his car keys. He turned to Toothless who had been watching all the events curiously. "Guard the house Toothless. If anyone that you don't know comes in then you may blast them."

Toothless let out a warble of excitement and wagged his tail when Hiccup said that and Dagur whispered to his sister. "Isn't that dragon a little too trigger happy?"

Heather raised an eyebrow before shrugging. They then all piled into Hiccup's car and headed for the marina. Once there they got out of the car and followed Eret who had gotten directions from his friend. They stopped in front of a huge yacht and their eyes widened.

"Eret you said boat!" Astrid exclaimed while waving her hands towards their transportation. "This is a freaking yacht!"

"Hello there friends!" Came from the deck and the gang looked up to see Kronk waving at them. "Hop onboard."

"Kronk is your friend from cooking class?" Astrid asked to which Eret nodded. "Huh, small world."

"Come, take a seat. Yzma should come out of her cabin soon." Kronk invited. "I just made some lemon meringue cupcakes."

The gang had all taken a cupcake and nearly choked when they caught sight of Yzma.

"Well what do you think?!" Yzma asked as she posed in her two piece white bikini which looked suspiciously like the one from Dr. No. "I hope this doesn't make me look fat."

"No, definitely not fat." The all assured as Kronk started the motor of the ship and they pulled away from the pier.

Dagur, being ever the curious one, had taken a look at the name of the ship. "This thing is called 'The unsinkable IV' what happened to the other three?" He asked and both Yzma and Kronk looked a bit sheepish.

"They… eh… sunk." Kronk simply said while Yzma muttered "Damn llamas." as she grabbed a cupcake.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So yeah, I'm uploading this because I got an exam in the morning at my regular upload time. Hope you guys enjoy this. (Insert evil laugh)**

 **Chapter 18**

The island was approximately 75 kilometers from Berk and they were nearly an hour underway before reaching the coast. They got into a smaller motor boat when Yzma called out "Kronk are you coming or what?!"

"Just a minute!" Kronk answered back. "I have to put my spinach puffs in the fridge." This caused Yzma to roll her eyes. They headed for the beach when Kronk had boarded the motor boat.

"Hiccup are you sure this is the right place?" Astrid asked as she looked at the island which looked uninhabited. There was a sandy beach but she could only see a thick jungle after that. The island wasn't even that big. "This place doesn't seem large enough to house a lair."

"It's here." Hiccup said as he looked at his tracker again. He then adjusted for elevation and his eyebrows shot up. "Looks like Drago's lair is underground." Hiccup stated.

"So how do we get there?" Astrid now asked as they stood on the beach.

"We could just follow the welcome mat." Eret said pointing to something in the sand at the edge of the beach.

"Secret entrance this way" Heather read. "This looks suspiciously like a trap."

"Nah" Eret said before clarifying. "Drago always forgets where he placed the secret entrance so now he just does this. The henchman and I actually had a laugh when he got lost in one of his own mazes one time."

"Well then let's go!" Dagur stated. They all followed the path until they came upon two levers jutting out of a rock on a pedestal.

"Really this isn't inconspicuous at all" Hiccup stated dryly as he rolled his eyes when he noticed the text above the levers. "Pull for elevator" It said.

"But which one?" Astrid now asked.

"Step aside" Yzma stated. "Leave this to the experts."

They all watched her curiously as she said "Pull the lever Kronk!"

Kronk who stood to the side of the pedestal pulled the left lever down. There was some rumbling and the floor under Yzma's feet opened up. "Wrong lever!" Yzma screamed as she fell down the trap hole.

There was a splash and Kronk looked sheepishly at the others. "I'll… just go get her. We'll catch up." He said and then jumped into the trap hole as well while shouting "Don't worry Yzma I'm coming!"

"Okay…. So that just happened." Heather said as she facepalmed. We might as well try the other lever."

Everybody took a step back as Hiccup went to pull the right lever. There was a rumbling before the elevator doors, which had been disguised as a large boulder, opened. "Hmmm, guess the right lever really was the right one." Hiccup mumbled to himself as they all piled into the elevator.

The elevator went straight down. The doors opened up to a large white room. They stepped into the room and Hiccup could see the captured heroes trapped in tubes on the far right. The left side of the room was filled with monitors and there was a chair positioned in front of them.

"I've been expecting you." Drago chuckled as he spins ominously around in the chair towards Hiccup and the others. The chair however continued spinning. "Damn" Drago muttered as he tried to stop the chair from spinning. "Viggo! Ryker! A little help here!" He then shouted as the chair started speeding up.

Viggo and Ryker who had been lounging in the breakroom, which apparently was attached to the main lair, rushed in to find Drago clutching the backrest of his chair as it was now spinning out of control.

"HEEELLLLPPPPP!" Drago shouted as his hands couldn't hold on anymore and he was flung from the wildly rotating chair. He landed smack dab on top of Viggo and Ryker who groaned.

"Drago sir, I think you might need to lay off on the brownies." Viggo muttered as they extricated themselves from the pile. Drago shot Viggo a glare as Hiccup could hear Gobber saying "Well that chair is certainly a formidable foe."

"Shut up you wisecracking fool." Drago muttered before turning his attention back to Hiccup and the assembled villains.

Drago straightened up and then said in a self assured voice. "I've been expecting you."

"Of course you have been expecting us." Hiccup stated dryly. "The coconut cameras were pretty cliche though." This caused Drago's brow to twitch when even Viggo let out a chortle.

Drago glared at Viggo which immediately shut him up. "Now as I was saying. It is quite nice to have test subjects merely waltz into your evil laboratory. I've been biding my time setting everything up until I could capture you and then you just waltz into my lair the next time. Imagine my luck."

"Boss you were more than gleeful." Ryker happily reminded him. "You were doing pirouettes through the lair."

"Thank you Ryker for reminding me." Drago hissed. Ryker who was oblivious to the threat pulled out his phone. "And boss we got some awesome pictures of you- hffmf" He said as Viggo clamped a hand over his mouth.

Hiccup sighed. "Why don't you just release the hostages and we forget all about this?"

"And if I don't?!" Drago countered.

"Then I will have to destroy your lab." Hiccup stated nonchalantly.

"Really" Drago now said bemused. "You're outnumbered!"

"Can he even count?" Heather now asked. "We outnumber you!"

"Not for long." Drago threatened as Viggo pushed a button on the console. The floor opened and a device resembling a deathray emerged. "Behold the Controlinator!" He said and followed up with an evil laugh.

Stoick and Gobber who were both in separate tubes facepalmed along with Hiccup and the others.

"Is he related to that wacky scientist in Danville?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid who shrugged.

"This device replicates the call of a dragon queen! With it I have taken control over the minds of all the dragonic heroes!" Drago cackled. "And you'll be next!" He stated pointing to Hiccup.

He turned on the machine and watched with glee. "Is something supposed to happen?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the strange machine.

"Well….eh…." Drago muttered before cranking up the power. "Anything?" he now asked and Hiccup just shook his head.

"Has it ever occurred to you that Night Furies might not be susceptible to the call?" Gobber now happily suggested.

"Well you almost seem like an actual villain there Drago." Hiccup said as he motioned for Astrid and the others to spread out.

"What do you mean seem like!" Drago growled annoyed.

"Well, you got the clueless minions." Hiccup mentioned which caused both Viggo and Ryker to look indigent. "The lair, and let's not forget the device. It's almost bordering on cliche. You just forgot one little thing."

"And what's that?!" Drago shouted.

"The self destruct button of course. No self respecting villain would leave out a self destruct button." Hiccup said looking unimpressed.

"HAH!" Drago then shouted. "That's where you're wrong! I've placed the self destruct right here!" He shouted looking smug and pressed a big blue button on the mind control machine's console.

Drago's eyes widened when he realised what he'd just done and muttered "Oh fiddlesticks…. Not again."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Drago, Viggo and Ryker ran away from the machine as it began giving off sparks.

"Curse you to hell!" Drago shouted as he stopped his foot in a temper tantrum. "Curse you curse you curse you!"

Hiccup merely rolled his eyes at Drago's behaviour. "Release the mindless minions!" Drago now shouted as Ryker pressed a button on one of the computers. Some of the tubes began to open but unfortunately those containing Hiccup's father, Gobber, and some other employees remained sealed.

The heroes stepped out of the tubes and were sporting blank looks. Even Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins stood stock still and were awaiting orders.

"But the machine is destroyed. How are they still mind controlled?!" Heather asked as she got ready for a fight.

"HAHA" Drago laughed. "Do you seriously think that just by destroying my machine they would magically return to normal?! Silly girl! The process is irreversible."

"Laddie nothing is irreversible!" Gobber now shouted. "A good old shock should set them straight!"

"Gobber they're heroes. Nothing short of something so terrifying, so gruesome that their brains couldn't process it would be able to snap them out of it." Stoick grumbled before turning to Hiccup. "Son, take your friends and get out of here!"

"Minions Attack!" Drago commanded and those mind controlled activated their powers.

"Hiccup, we're surrounded." Astrid said getting out her bombs.

"We're outnumbered." Eret added as he took a fighting stance.

"We're at a clear disadvantage." Heather muttered as she took a spray bottle from her belt.

"Has that ever stopped any of you?" Hiccup asked as he formed two plasma blasts in his palms.

"Heck no!" Dagur shouted gleefully as he readied his daggers.

Those accompanying Hiccup stood firm and faced the heroes who had started circling them.

"Hiccup what are you doing! Get out while you still can!" Stoick shouted once more.

"It's no use Stoick." Gobber stated. "The lad's as stubborn as you and it looks like his friends are as well. They'll make their stand here."

"I really wish that Hiccup would listen for once." Stoick grumbled.

"Stoick you and I both know that he listens, he just doesn't always obey, and ya shouldn't sell the lad short." Gobber said as the fight started. Fireballs started flying and both Gobber and Stoick watched. "You should know better than anyone how strong Hiccup really is."

Hiccup meanwhile cursed as he dodged fireballs. He didn't want to hurt his opponents so he had to get close enough to knock them out. From the corner of his eye he saw Astrid face off against the Terror Squad while Dagur was electrocuting any who came close to them with Eret watching his back. Heather was the most surprising. She sprayed those who attacked her with the chemical she had brought and her attackers soon began to fight over her, knocking themselves out in the process. 'Seductress indeed' Hiccup thought as he took out The Stinger by sticking out his foot when he speeded by, causing him to crash into Snotlout who tried to, not so subtly, sneak up on Hiccup.

"Egh" Astrid groaned as she had to deal with the annoying Terror Squad. One kept sneaking up on her, another tried to steal her purse, while another tried to bite her and two others tried to headbutt her. She had to admit that the leader of the Squad had excellent aim but that wouldn't stop her. She dug into her purse and pulled out one of her new toys.

The Terror Squad stopped their assault to look at her curiously as she pulled out a handful of what appeared to be candy. Astrid smirked and threw it at the Squad. It exploded upon contact covering the six terrors in toffee which was quickly hardening.

"Haha!" Astrid exclaimed as she headed for those still caught in the tubes. She stopped in front of Gobber and Stoick's tubes and noticed Chicken also in one.

She tapped the tube to see what it was made of when Gobber told her "It's no use lass. Go help Hiccup." But Astrid merely smiled and then took out one of the vials from her coat. She put a few drops on the tube and it started melting a hole. "Well I'll be a Hotburple." Gobber muttered shocked. She did the same for Chicken's tube and then looked critically at Stoick.

"I really should leave you in there." She muttered before applying the solution to his prison.

"Thank you." Stoick said as he wiggled out of the hole.

"Don't thank me." Astrid muttered. "Just know that if you hurt Hiccup again then you'll have me to deal with."

They had to duck two fireballs before Stoick could respond. Looking up Astrid saw Fishlegs and the twins readying another volley.

"Go las-" Stoick started to say before his eyebrows shot up as Astrid released a cotton candy bomb in the twins' direction and encasing them and Fishlegs in it.

"I'm sure you can finish up here." Astrid said giving Stoick and Gobber a mock salute. Chicken merely cocked her head as she began to eat some of the cotton candy.

"Hey is anyone going to get us out of here?!"

Stoick and Gobber turned to see Hego and the rest of Team Go still stuck in tubes.

"Eh…. We'll get to it soon." Stoick said as he started helping Gobber secure the twins and Fishlegs.

Hiccup and the others had meanwhile knocked out quite a few. The only problem was that they didn't stay knocked out for long. Hiccup now cursed their durability as punches and mild plasma blasts flew.

"I suggest you surrender!" Drago shouted towards Hiccup. "We wouldn't want your girl to get hurt now do we?" He smirked and Hiccup's eyes widened as Ryker and Viggo carried a squirming Astrid who was yelling curses that would make a sailor blush. One of Astrid's feet got free from Viggo's hold and Astrid took the opportunity to kick him in the face.

Viggo growled as he grabbed Astrid's foot again. Heather, Dagur and Eret were also looking in shock. Hiccup clenched his fists as his eyes narrowed at Drago. "Let her go." He said in a low growl as his pupils slitted.

"I think not." Drago stated. "She's my insurance policy that you'll come quietly. You're outnumbered. Just face it that you've lost." Drago gleefully exclaimed. "You should just come quietly."

"Wait until I get my hands around your neck you son of a troll eating munch bucket!" Astrid shouted as she tried to headbutt Ryker. "I'll…." She said but was cut off by the elevator dinging, signaling the arrival of someone else.

The doors opened and out came Kronk and Yzma in her white bikini, completely drenched with seaweed in her hair. "I'm back baby!" Yzma shouted before letting out an evil laugh.

"What in the nine realms is that!" Drago shrieked as he pointed towards Yzma.

Ryker and Viggo took one look and dropped Astrid as they tried not to hurl.

Those who were under Drago's mind controll looked in the direction that he pointed and upon seeing Yzma blanched and started clutching their heads in pain.

"I'm hurt I'm very much hurt!" Hiccup could hear Tuffnut yelling as he tried to cover his eyes with Chicken.

"I'm going to have to gouge my eyes out!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he rolled on the floor.

"They are snapping out of the mind control!" Dagur shouted happily. "I never thought I would be grateful to see such a sight."

"Stoick" Gobber whispered. "We'll be washing our eyes later right?"

"Aye" Stoick whispered back while shuddering.

"Why is everybody being such a dramaqueen?" Yzma asked while rolling her eyes.

Drago who had recovered a bit from seeing _that_ yelled in defeat as he saw his minions regain their senses. "No! This can't be happening!" He shouted. Astrid who was closest to him gave him a right hook sending him sprawling straight in Hiccup's direction.

Hiccup pinned Drago to the floor and then turned to Yzma. "You still got those potions?"

Yzma nodded and Kronk gave Hiccup the bag he carried. Hiccup dug around in and smiled when he found the one he wanted. He pried it open and forced it down Drago's throat as he was still dazed.

There was a poof and Drago was enveloped by a colorful cloud. When it cleared all those in the room could see a pink goat standing were Drago once stood.

Hiccup smirked as the pink goat bleated. Drago looked down and found hoofs where his hands once were and he panicked. Hiccup then took two more vials out of the bag and threw them at Viggo and Ryker who tried to avoid eye contact with Yzma. They were also enveloped in a colorful cloud. When the smoke cleared Ryker had turned into a yellow beaver while Viggo became a purple seal.

"That takes care of that." Hiccup said as he walked towards Astrid. "Are you alright?" He asked as his arms encircled her waist.

Astrid nodded. "Then let's get out of here." Hiccup suggested.

"Whatabout them?" Astrid asked as she pointed to the colorful animals.

Hiccup shrugged. "Let the heroes take care of that." He suggested. "How about you and me head to dinner?"

"I would love that." Astrid said before claiming Hiccup's lips.

 **-The End-**

"Oh right Hiccup. Don't forget that my parents want to meet you this weekend." Astrid told him as they departed the lair and headed towards the yacht. "Cousin Gru is also coming to dinner."


	20. Side story 1

**Side story 1**

Hiccup nervously tugged at the collar of his dark green button up shirt. "Will you stop fidgeting?" Astrid asked. "You look fine. Isn't that right Toothless?" Said dragon looked up from the back seat upon hearing his name and scoffed.

"I'm just a little nervous here." Hiccup said as they got out of the car which was parked in the driveway of the house Astrid grew up in. It was a lovely light blue Victorian house. The porch was decorated with cacti which caused Hiccup to raise an eyebrow as he opened the door for Toothless.

Astrid caught where he was looking and laughed. "My dad collects them and you'll be fine." Astrid assured. "They were ecstatic when I told them that you can cook for some reason." Astrid didn't see it but Hiccup shuddered as he remembered the last time Astrid made a casserole. He had a pretty good idea why her parents were so happy with the fact that he could cook. They walked up to the door with a bottle of wine in hand and a container of Hiccup's double chocolate chip cookies. Astrid rang the doorbell and they could hear some scuffling before someone shouted "I'll get it!"

The door was opened by a young blond girl with a pixie cut who Hiccup guessed was probably 15 or 16 years old. "Oh it's just you." The girl said before her eyes looked Hiccup up and down. She then shouted down the hall. "MOM, DAD, Astrid is here and she brought a hottie!"

Astrid was mortified and jumped on the younger blond. "Is that anyway to treat your sister!" She said as she held the young girl in a headlock. "Hiccup meet Alexa, my annoying sibling, Alexa meet Hiccup my boyfriend."

Alexa waved 'Hi' to Hiccup while still in the headlock. "Let me gooooo!" She gasped as she proceeded to poke Astrid repeatedly.

"Girls no fighting." Was said as Astrid's parents came to the door. Her mother raised her brow and both Astrid and Alexa looked sheepish. She then turned to Hiccup and smiled. "You must be Hiccup, I'm Astrid's mother, Nathaly and this is my husband George." She introduced. Hiccup shook each of their hands and handed Nathaly the wine and cookies.

"Toothless" Hiccup called. "Come greet our hosts."

Nathaly and George stuck their heads out and saw the dragon on the porch hesitantly poking a big round cactus. "Oh he's so cute!" Nathaly gushed. "I know Astrid described him to us but he's just so cute in person!"

Toothless trotted up to Hiccup and looked at Astrid's parents with big innocent eyes. "Well come in come in." George said as he showed them to the living room. Toothless went to lie down on the fluffy carpet when Alexa yelled "MOM ASTRID WANTS TO HELP COOK!"

"Thor no!" Nathaly shouted before hurried footsteps sounded heading in the direction of what Hiccup assumed was the kitchen.

"It really can't be so bad right?" Hiccup asked George who snorted.

"Once Astrid made water explode." He deadpanned as he got out an album. "Come have a look at some baby pictures while we talk."

Hiccup nodded and they were laughing at the stories George told about Astrid's childhood when said person came into the living room.

"And this was in elementary. She just had to be dressed like a mad scientist for Halloween." George explained. When Astrid heard that she shouted "NOOO" before diving onto the couch trying to grab the photo album.

"Oh sweetie don't be like that." Her father laughed. "I haven't even shown Hiccup the time you blew up your High School.

"I did not blow up my High School!" Astrid defended as she tried to make another grab for the book. "I only blew up the second floor and the principal's office!"

"And you made your parents proud my little evil genius!" George now said as he pinched her cheek. Astrid had warned Hiccup that her parents might be eccentric, being retired villains and such, but this was too funny and Hiccup had to cover his mouth when Astrid started pouting.

"DAD!" Astrid whined as she flopped down onto the couch.

"And here is Astrid with uncle Boris and Aunt Natasha, from her mother's side. It was when she made her first raygun!"

The doorbell rang and Astrid got up to answer it. "HAHA Helloo Astrid!" Was shouted before she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Gru…. can't breathe." She gasped.

She was set down and then looked at her cousin. "Have you gotten balder?"

"No I have not gotten balder. I'd have to have had hair for that." Gru mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh right." Astrid laughed and then she saw a lady nervously twiddling her thumbs behind Gru. "You must be Lucy." She said and greeted her before smacking her cousin in the gut.

"Well come on in." Astrid said as she led them to the living room where she introduced them to Hiccup.

"Hello" Gru said less enthusiastic. "So you're the one dating my cousin." Astrid smacked him again. "Be nice!"

"Oh wait I know you." Lucy suddenly said as Astrid's mother came from the kitchen.

"You do?" Astrid, Gru, and her parents suddenly asked.

"Oh sure. He helped us out on a few cases." Lucy explained. "Didn't think you'd become a villain."

"I'm not. I'm just retired." Hiccup said. "The villains just keep popping up around me."

"They like you." Astrid teased. "We now have monthly poker nights. Those poker nights at some point become karaoke night."

"Please don't remind me" Hiccup grumbled and then he shuddered. "I can still imagine Dr. Claw belting it out to Celine Dion songs." Toothless let out a loud whine and covered his earplates with his paws.

"That is the ugliest dog I've ever seen." Gru remarked as he looked at Toothless. Both Astrid and Lucy gave him a whack while Toothless growled at him.

"Toothless is a dragon." Astrid explained "and you shouldn't be talking about ugly dogs. Yours ate my purse the last time I came to visit."

"He just happens to like leather!" Gru reasoned before everyone heard some thumping on the roof.

"What in Thor?" Nathaly asked when three yellow things fell through the chimney and into the fireplace.

"Stuart, Bob, Kevin, what are you doing here!" Gru yelled as he recognized them.

"What are those things?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

"Minions" Astrid stated and then rolled her eyes. The three dusted off the soot from the chimney and were apparently having a conversation with Gru. A conversation which consisted of weird words on their end that only Gru could understand.

With a sigh Gru turned to his aunt and uncle. "Can they stay?" He asked.

"Sure they can" Nathaly said. "I came here to tell you dinner is ready."

"YEAAAA" The three minions said excitedly as they followed Gru's aunt to the dining room.

"Well, this will be an eventful evening." Astrid laughed as one of the minions was trying to flirt with Alexa.


	21. Side story 2

**Side story 2**

Astrid was getting her hair done in Dagur's salon today. It was already a week since the family dinner and she had to suppress a shudder. 'Why did those minions have to sing their rendition of 'In the Navy'?' she pondered. That blasted song has been stuck in her head ever since. That however was not what was bothering Astrid. It seemed to show on her face as the person sitting next to her asked "Okay hun. Just spill."

She turned with the dryer cap still on her head to see Snidely Whiplash sitting under the dryer next to her. "If you must know my High School reunion is coming up."

"So what's the problem then?" came from the other side and Astrid turned to see Deadpool take a seat on the dryer next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked confused as Deadpool opened a magazine.

"Getting my hair done of course." He answered nonchalantly.

"I think she meant here in a villain salon." Snydely supplied.

"Can you see me going to a normal salon!" Deadpool exclaimed aghast. "Those people are insane!"

Astrid rolled her eyes but let the matter drop. Deadpool had been popping up all over the place lately. "So are you going to tell us what the problem is with the whole High School reunion?" He asked once more.

"I just don't want to see certain people." Astrid muttered as the other villains around her now listened in interest. "I wasn't the most popular person. In fact I was on the bottom of the food chain."

"Now that I don't believe." Prince John huffed, and flicked a paw dramatically from the chair he sat in while Sir Hiss bobbed his head.

"Have to agree" Dagur hummed as he gave the lion a trim and some highlights.

"Oh but I was." Astrid confirmed. "Big nerdy glasses and all and then there was Scarlet and her two followers who just had to be the mean girls."

"Surely she couldn't have been that bad?" Snydely now asked.

Astrid gave him a deadpan look. "She was that bad. She had to be, being the only daughter of Scarlet Overkill."

The salon was silent as they looked at Astrid incredulously. "You went to High school with Scarlet Overkill's daughter! She's a major villain now."

"Yes and it was terrible!" Astrid exclaimed. "Scarlet junior was a total _witch_! She even ruined my senior prom!"

"Oh no she didn't!" Almost everyone gasped.

"Oh yes she did!" Astrid said back.

"Well don't keep us in suspense girl! Dish!" Deadpool now said as he put away his magazine. "Do you need me to fill her castle with plushie unicorns for you?! You know I can!"

Astrid had to laugh at that. She really didn't want to know where all those unicorns came from. "Maybe a rain check." She suggested.

"Alright if you lot must know." Astrid said as she started her story. "I had finally managed to work up the nerve to ask out my long time crush, James Wunderbar." This caused a few snickers from the group.

"His name was actually Wunderbar?" Prince John asked looking slightly agast. "How tacky can you get!"

"Sounds like a stripper name to me." Morgana said, speaking up for the first time. Her tentacles were holding multiple brushes and blowdryers as was busy giving Scar a full mane wash.

"You should know" Sir Hiss muttered back only to get slapped with a tentacle.

Astrid rolled her eyes at their antics before continuing. "So yeah, I finally asked him and he said yes. You could imagine how happy I was. Mom even took me dress shopping and I found this beautiful light blue gown and bought it with the money I had saved up."

The others in the salon nodded and listened intently. "Night of the prom came and I was ready and waiting in the living room. I'd ditched the glasses and even the bun I always kept my hair in, But James didn't show up to pick me up."

"OOH" Filled the salon.

"So I had my dad drive me to the prom and I hoped that James was there and he had a good explanation." Astrid grumbled. "When I entered the gymnasium I saw him dancing with Scarlet!" She nearly shouted. "Turns out the little witch decided that it would be fun to ask my date to ditch me so that he could go with her, the most popular girl in school!"

"Oh no she didn't!" Snydely as well as several others shouted.

"Oh yes she did!" Astrid fired back.

"I hoped you showed that two-timing scumm who's boss!" Morgana huffed. "My sister would have already turned him into a sea urchin."

"I marched right up to the pair, who were slow dancing before giving James a right hook and kicking him in the groin." Astrid told them. "That was the highlight of my night really."

The men in the salon flinched as they knew how painful Astrid's kicks were.

"You go girl!" Deadpool hollered.

"How dare that bitch steal your man!" Prince John uttered.

"How dare that man go along with it!" Sir Hiss, well, hissed.

"Be glad that you're out of High School girlfriend." Scar stated. "You were surrounded by idiots."

"So why don't you show those people how great you turned out?" Mad Madam Mim, an old friend of her mother, now said as Dagur tried to do something with her hair. "You got good friends, got a career, a very _very_ hot boyfriend that your parents adore, if going by their villaingram posts alone tells me anything. Why not rub it in their faces?"

The others hummed in agreement. "She's got a point." Morgana said.

"Show them what they missed out on!" Snydely now said.

"Honey, when you got it, flaunt it." Prince John said proudly.

"You know you guys are right. I got a great life!" Astrid exclaimed. "I'm going to the reunion!" Astrid now stated and then she stopped. "..."

"What hun?" Dagur now asked as he saw Eret come in with the supplies from the backroom.

"I have nothing to wear!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Well then, there is only one thing to do." Scar said overly dramatic.

"SHOPPING SPREE!" Everyone in the salon now shouted and laughed.

"Don't worry Astrid." Snydely now stated. "You'll look so hot that you'll have to fend them off with a raygun."


	22. Side story 3

**Side story 3**

Twas the night of the reunion and Hiccup parked the car outside of Astrid's laboratory. He looked at the clock on his dashboard and smiled. He was 30 minutes early. He walked to the heavy iron doors and knocked. One of the henchmen opened it and smiled. "She's almost done getting ready." He told Hiccup who nodded.

When Hiccup entered the lab he didn't expect to see all the commotion. Henchmen were running around frantically, some carrying various shoeboxes while another shouted "No, the black pumps! I need the black pumps!"

"Honey, Hiccup is here!" He heard shouted which was followed by a yell and a string of curses from behind the curtain. He turned to see Mr. Hofferson peak out and wave at him. "She'll be just a minute!"

Hiccup just nodded not knowing what to make of the scene. Suddenly one of the henchmen ran from behind the curtain shouting frantically "We have a mascara emergency! I repeat a mascara emergency! Code black!"

"I….Is everything alright?" Hiccup asked hesitantly to those behind the curtain as he ducked when two other henchmen ran by with what appeared to be makeup cases.

"Sure babe, everything is fine." Astrid said, sounding rather calm from where Hiccup assumed she sat. "Why do you ask?"

"Well,... Eh…. I didn't even know you had a code name for ...eh… mascara emergencies." Hiccup said as he looked at the frantic henchmen. Astrid just laughed.

"Where is my Hair dryer?!" Was shouted by another henchmen who got it handed to him be one who was out of breath. "Now miss, stay still. I want to get this look just right." The henchmen said as he started the dryer. It was then that Mrs. Hofferson and her husband came out from behind the curtain to welcome Hiccup.

"Hiccup dear, it's so nice to see you." Nathaly greeted. "You look wonderful in your tuxedo. Doesn't he George?"

Hiccup greeted them as well, as another henchmen passed by with tweezers. A couple of minutes later the henchmen all filed out from behind the curtain looking quite pleased with themselves. One of the henchmen was sporting a utility belt with various hairstyling equipment.

"O….Okay" Astrid said nervously as she stepped out from behind the curtain. Hiccup's gasp at her appearance was quite audible as the henchmen cheered.

Astrid was wearing a black evening gown with a high side split through the sheet skirt and with a train behind. There was a skin exposing center cut and the neckline and waist were ornamented. Astrid turned upon her mother's suggestion and Hiccup saw that the dress was backless as well. Astrid's hair hung loose and fell in waves to one side of her head. She had on a set of pearl earrings as well as a necklace.

"Hiccup darling, you are going to catch flies." Nathaly smirked as she watched Hiccup quickly close his mouth.

"A….Astrid you look radiant!" Hiccup exclaimed which caused her to blush profusely.

"T..Thank you Hiccup." Astrid nervously got out. This wasn't what she usually wore but Snydely and Morgana had convinced her to buy it while Sir Hiss had taken her shoe shopping. 'For a snake he had excellent taste.' she thought.

"Oh we need a picture!" George exclaimed as he got out his camera.

"DAD!" Astrid shouted embarrassed.

"Oh honey, let me have my fun!" Her father stated while his wife laughed. "Now you two lovebirds scoot together!" He said and took a few pictures as Hiccup and Astrid posed for him.

"Don't they look cute George?" Nathaly squealed. "I am totally shipping them."

"Mom where did you even hear that?" Astrid asked. "Oh you know from your sister and all the fanfiction sites I visit."

"One more with all the henchmen." George said as everyone crowded around. George took the picture before Hiccup glanced at his watch, it was almost time to go.

Astrid thought so as well. "Babe isn't it time to go? I don't want to be late."

"We should but there is something I have to ask you first." Hiccup said as Astrid watched him curiously. She didn't notice her mother elbow her father and the knowing looks they had on their face. One of the henchmen brought out a violin and started playing a romantic tune.

Hiccup took a deep breath and got on one knee while taking a black velvet box out of his pocket. "Astrid, you in the time that I've known you, I've come to love you. You are the girl of my dreams and I hope that you will have me." Astrid's eyes widened and her breath quickened as Hiccup revealed the ring. "What I'm trying to ask is, Astrid Hofferson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Hiccup asked and Astrid immediately shouted "YES YES YES! THOR YES!"

George happily snapped the pictures as Hiccup placed the ring on Astrid's finger before kissing her deeply.

"AAAuw" The henchmen went as they clapped and cheered. It was then that Astrid looked around.

"You planned this didn't you?" She laughed. "My parents, my henchmen, the place we first met."

"Of course milady." Hiccup smirked as he offered her his arm.

"Oh you are just a sappy romantic aren't you." Astrid giggled as she gave Hiccup a light slap on the shoulder.

"You know me so well." Hiccup said as they were being congratulated.

"Have fun you two!" Astrid's mom called out as they waved them off. Hiccup opened the car door of his black prius.

Astrid smiled at her now-fiance and then she spotted something new in the car. "Hiccup what is that button there?" She asked and pointed to the big red button surrounded by caution tape. It wasn't there a few days ago. She certainly wasn't going to press it no matter how enticing it looked. Look what happened to Drago.

"You've been tinkering again." She stated and then quirked an eyebrow as they drove down the road towards the highway. "So what did you mod this time?"

"Well it's supposed to be an A.I. onboard computer, but I have yet to work out some kinks." Hiccup explained.

"What kind of kinks?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Well for starters it seems to think it's a Rolls Royce for some reason." Hiccup explained and Astrid couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "And I can't stop it from using a British accent." he then muttered. "I call it D.R.A.G.O.N." Hiccup explained. "Direct Reliable Aide Generally On Network."

"Hiccup you make the weirdest things." She said before full out laughing.


	23. Side story 4

**Side story 4**

Astrid looked nervously at the at her old High School as Hiccup parked the car. "Oh why am I doing this again?" She muttered as she saw various guests walk excitedly towards the entrance. "I'm literally going to be walking into a room full of people who bullied and teased me."

"You know, we could just go somewhere else if you don't want to." Hiccup suggested.

"No, it's alright Hiccup." Astrid said. "It wasn't all bad. I'm at least hoping to catch up with some friends from the chemistry club and seeing some of my old teachers again."

Hiccup got out of the car and opened the door for Astrid while offering her his hand. He then shut the door and set the alarm. Hiccup and Astrid walked arm in arm through the entrance and up to a lady who was checking invitations.

"Name and invitation please." She asked not really looking up. Astrid fished around in her purse and pulled out a black, gold lettered card.

"Astrid Hofferson." She said and then the lady at the table stiffened and quickly looked up before blanching.

"A….Astrid Hofferson" The lady, who Astrid now recognized as one of the former student council members, repeated her name shakily before looking at her list and handing the invitation back. "W….Welcome to the r….reunion." She then stammered. "Y….You and your date have a pleasant evening."

Astrid took the invitation back as Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "What inspired that reaction?" He asked. "I thought people teased you here."

"Beats me." Astrid shrugged as she led Hiccup down the hall towards the gymnasium. "I did give back as good as I got though." She said offhandedly.

"That explains it." Hiccup murmured and stopped walking when Astrid did.

"Oh they put in a pool." She exclaimed while pointing to the indoor pool that they passed.

"They didn't have one when you went here?"

"No, that was where I tested my first explosive." Astrid stated proudly. "I'm glad they put that crater to good use."

"Aaaand that explains it even more." Hiccup mumbled.

They soon reached the gymnasium and Astrid gasped when the doors opened. The entire gym had been decorated lavishly. Tables and a buffet table stood to the side while the middle was used as a dance floor. People were milling about greeting each other and some even showing off pictures.

Astrid smiled when she saw her old principle walking about. "Oh Mr. Sanders!" Astrid called and the old man stiffened. Hiccup noticed a shudder go through the man as he turned and saw Astrid.

"Ms. Hofferson!" The old principal squeaked as heads now turned in their direction. Some who recognized Astrid, stared with wide eyes as they began to whisper to each other.

"Good to see you again Mr. Sanders." Astrid said as she and Hiccup approached the man. "May I introduce my fiance Hiccup." Astrid said as Hiccup gave the man a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you." The old man said and then turned to Astrid. "You've caught quite a fearless one. Also please refrain from blowing up my office again."

"Sure thing Mr. Sanders." Astrid chirped as she and Hiccup continued into the room. They found a table and Hiccup went to get some punch for Astrid.

"Wade?" Hiccup asked as he approached the refreshment table only to see Deadpool nonchalantly leaning against the wall with a sombrero on his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Hi. You know me. Just eating this churro." Deadpool exclaimed as he greeted Hiccup. "Fabulous tux by the way."

Hiccup gave Deadpool a look that said he was not convinced. "The others send you to spy didn't they?" He deadpanned.

"They're out in the shrubs. Second bush to the left." Deadpool said indicating to a window. "Also you might want to take your drinks now before Morgana decided to spike the punch."

Hiccup nodded taking two cups of punch and walking back to the table to see someone else also sitting there and talking to Astrid.

"No thank you James." Hiccup heard Astrid as she looked slightly annoyed. The guy had on a red tuxedo and flipped his hair dramatically acting more like an overgrown peacock, or the personification of Gilderoy Lockheart, in Hiccup's opinion. Hiccup decided to put a stop to it before Astrid maimed someone.

"Hi honey. I brought you your punch." Hiccup said as he kissed Astrid on the cheek before handing her the glass.

"Oh babe, what took you." Astrid giggled and looked at the guy sitting in front of her, who was looking incredulously at the pair.

"Oh right." Astrid said as if she had forgotten that the guy was there. "Hiccup meet James Wunderbar." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Astrid's father had been non stop ranting about this guy ditching his baby before prom. "James meet Hiccup, my fiance. The one i just told you about."

"You're joking right?" James asked perplexed. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Astrid had gotten engaged. He had seen her when she walked into the gym, looking gorgeous as hell, and he had hoped that she might want to try dating him again. He didn't really believe her when she said that she had gotten engaged.

"No joke." Astrid stated and held out her ring finger showing off the diamond engagement ring. James's eyes widened comically at the size of the diamond.

"Well...eh… pleasure to see you again Astrid." James said as he made a swift retreat.

"So what did I miss?" Hiccup asked as he took a seat.

"Nothing much. I can't believe James tried to hit on me." Astrid grumbled. "I should have tried my new lollipop grenade on him." Astrid said as she pulled out a lollipop from her purse to show Hiccup.

"Astrid" Hiccup said seriously. "Hand over all the candy weapons."

"You're no fun." Astrid pouted as she took out three more lollipops, one of her cotton candy bombs and some toffee.

"I'm doing what I have to, to keep this building intact." Hiccup said as he pocketed the candy. "So what do you say to a danc-" Hiccup was about to ask when he was interrupted by three couples coming towards them.

"Well well well. If it isn't Astrid Hofferson." The woman in front said as she crossed her arms. "I thought you wouldn't show up."

"Scarlet" Astrid stated as her brow twitched and her hands clenched. "I can't say it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I'm sure you remember Anastasia and Drizilla." She said as the two other women smirked.

"Oh right, your two lackeys." Astrid laughed as the smirks fell. "And it's Dr. Hofferson for you."

"Oh please." Scarlet said. "This is my husband Garret." She introduced as she pulled forward a slightly shorter guy than her who was wearing thick glasses on his round face. "Hello" Garret greeted both Astrid and Hiccup pleasantly before receiving a glare from his wife.

"And this is my husband Andrew." Drizilla said as she clutched a man's arm.

"And this is Jacob, my husband." Anastasia giggled.

The other two men also greeted the pair nicely, not really understanding the glares between the women.

"So who's your friend?" Scarlet asked as she eyed Hiccup.

"Just my fiance." Astrid smiled as her hand twitched. She really wanted to lob a cotton candy bomb at the women.

"You don't say." Scarlet said as her eyebrows were raised in astonishment. "I would have thought that you'd simply have gone stag. You seemed to be used to that."

"Actually I would have made time to accompany Astrid to any social event she needed to go to." Hiccup said as he casually placed an arm around Astrid's waist when she had stood up and was glaring at Scarlet. "She is after all the woman of my dreams."

Astrid's cheeks flared red when Hiccup said that. "Oh babe stop it you're making me blush." Astrid said as leaned in closer to Hiccup.

"ASTRID HOFFERSON!" Was suddenly shouted as a man came running towards the group. He happily shook Astrid's hand. "Oh my Thor, it's so good to see you. You've changed a lot!"

"Brian?!" Astrid asked as she finally recognized the man. He was the geek who was in the sewing club next to the chemistry club, and they met when she accidentally blew a hole through the wall. He was actually one of the people Astrid hoped to see tonight. "It's good to see you." Astrid said as she introduced Hiccup.

"So what have you been up to?" She happily asked Brian while completely ignoring Scarlet and her flunkies.

"Oh I got into theater." Brian explained. "I'm now a producer."

It was then that Garret let out a girlish shriek. "OMG Are you that Brian!" He exclaimed looking starstruck. "I was in your revival of The scarecrow! That's where I met my partner Lion!"

Astrid, Hiccup, and all those who were now listening in on the conversation gasped loudly. Scarlet was standing there openmouthed.

"This is juicy!" Deadpool suddenly exclaimed as he sat on a chair eating popcorn, he got from Thor knows where. Even the bushes outside the large gym windows were rustling with excitement.

Everybody was speechless as Garret called Andrew and Jacob. "Come on boys let's show 'em what we got. Hit it!" The started an impromptu tap dance routine in front of Brian who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh my Thor! How could you?!" Scarlet suddenly yelled as she hit Garret repeatedly. "This is the last time I feed your cat while you're away!"

The crowed "oohed" as Scarlet pushed the three men out of the gym while the other two women followed mortified.

"That was just….." Astrid had no words for what had just happened.

The gym was buzzing with the news about Scarlet and the apparent 'husbands' as Astrid caught up with Brian and a couple of other. It was a little later when Hiccup's phone beeped and he looked at it. It seemed someone had pressed the red button.

"Well this can't be good." Hiccup muttered and then shrugged. His car would handle it.

Meanwhile Scarlet wanted to get back at Astrid so she had decided to take the car Astrid came in so that she would have no ride home. Scarlet was a villain afterall and had no problem bypassing a car alarm.

She sat behind the wheel of the prius and was about to hotwire it when she spotted the bright red button. 'I wonder what this does?' She pondered and pressed it.

"Good evening sir." Came from somewhere in the car as Scarlet looked around in shock. "You are not sir." The car suddenly said.

"Eh…." Scarlet uttered when the voice said "Connecting to sir's phone." and the doors locked automatically.

"Hey let me out!" Scarlet shouted as she tried to open the car door.

"Please identify yourself or face the consequences." The voice now said.

"Let me out of here you bag of bolts." Scarlet shouted but the voice merely tisked at her.

"Such language from a lady. I happen to be a Royce, thank you very much, not some bucket of bolts." It reprimanded. "Very well, as the lady wishes, you shall be evicted in 3…. 2…. 1."

Scarlet yelled as the sunroof of the prius opened and she was ejected into the air. "Have a pleasant night." The voice said as the sunroof closed again.

"AAAAHHHH" She screamed as she landed straight into the fountain nearby with a loud splash. "What the hell is wrong with that car!" she shouted incensed as she hobbled out of the fountain.

Those hiding behind the bushes couldn't take it anymore and flat out laughed. "That was…. HAHAHAHAHA" Dagur said as he and Eret clutched their stomachs. Heather and Morgana had managed to film the last part of it and were placing it on Evilbook.

"It also looks like it will be front page news." Deadpool said shocking them as he stood next to them and pointed to various flashes coming from the trees. "Those ninja reporters are good." Deadpool said impressed when his chat dinged. He got out his phone and saw that it was a message from Astrid. " _About that rain check ;)_ " It read.

"Hey guys, anyone of you up for filling a castle with unicorn plushies?!" He asked as as he showed them the text message.


	24. Side story 5

**Side story 5**

Hiccup hummed as he pulled out a tray of freshly baked muffins from the oven. Toothless sat in the kitchen and let out a whine upon seeing the sweets.

"Alright allright" Hiccup said as Toothless gave him the 'innocent dragon eyes'. He tossed the dragon, who was growing really fast, two muffins. Toothless happily gobbled them up and then continued to watch Hiccup curiously.

The doorbell rang a little while later and Hiccup went to answer it. Astrid stood on the other side and gave him a kiss on the lips as a greeting. "Evening babe" she said before she came inside and gave Toothless, who was poking his head out, a scratch.

"Something smells nice." Astrid said as she sniffed the air.

"I just finished the muffins." Hiccup told her as he saw her lick her lips. "The others should be here shortly."

Astrid hummed as she snatched a muffin from the tray. "You just can't wait can you?" Hiccup laughed as Astrid gave him a sheepish look.

"What can I say. Your cooking rocks." Astrid told him. "The muffins however do give me a new idea."

"Don't tell me you're going to make exploding muffins now." Hiccup sighed in exasperation. "You got enough exploding candy."

"I was thinking more like a gas grenade." Astrid mumbled as she took another bite.

It was then that the doorbell rang again. Hiccup went to open the door and saw that their friends had arrived.

Greetings were exchanged as their friends placed the food and drinks they had brought on the table.

"Alvin you are going to make me fat." Hook told him as he eyed the casserole on the table.

"You could use some fattening up!" Alvin replied back with a laugh.

"Oh leave boo alone Alvin." Ursula admonished as she and her sister placed bottles of various liquor on the bar.

Soon the room was filled with all sorts of villains, including Astrid's parents and sister. Heather and her brother came, as did Alvin and his gang, Dr. Robotnik, Jafar, Captain Hook, and of course Yzma and Kronk were some of those present. Hiccup was glad that he had opted for a large house, with lots of double doors, as he really had no idea how big Toothless was going to become.

There was another knock on the door and this time Astrid, who was closer, answered it. On the other side stood Stoick, Gobber and the heroes. Their eyebrows shot up at the assortment of villains and their mouths hung open. "Well don't just stand there gathering flies." Astrid admonished as she hald the door open.

The villains all looked at them, and Snotlout's cat ears twitched at the attention, before going back to their conversations. If the heroes played nice then so would the villains.

"Now this is a party!" The twins exclaimed as they greeted everybody.

"Well, I honestly didn't think you guys would come." Hiccup said as he came to greet them.

"Nonsense laddie" Gobber laughed and clapped him on the back. "You told us you had something important to tell us." Hiccup nodded as a goofy smile adorned his face. He then turned to his father who was looking a bit like a fish out of water between all these villains.

"So you heard from mom yet?" Hiccup asked and Stoick nodded.

"Aye, she should be back from China in a month." His father said as Astrid handed him a cocktail which was suspiciously smoking.

"You need to take the edge off." Was all Astrid said as she went back to mixing drinks with Yzma.

"Is…. this edible?" Stoick asked looking at the multicolored smoking cocktail in his hand suspiciously.

"Who knows" Hiccup laughed.

Stoick made his way over to one of the couches as he watched the others mingle. Fishlegs was busy talking to a black haired woman and Stoick's bushy eyebrows shot up when he realized that that was Seductress. Meanwhile Tuffnut and that blasted chicken were snickering with Alvin and his gang and Ruffnut had apparently joined in with mixing cocktails. Snotlout was in the middle of a group of villainess' who were cooing over his cat ears.

"Well that is certainly something." Gobber laughed as he took a seat next to Stoick. "The boy now has the attention of females and he keeps shying away." He said pointing to Snotlout.

"Quite a party Hiccup can throw" Gobber then said as both he and Stoick took a sip of their drinks. They both regretted it however as they hadn't expected the strength of the alcohol.

"What tha hell did the lass put in here?!" Gobber exclaimed. "It could melt a wall!" Stoick nodded and scrutinized the drink. Both Gobber and he could hold their liquor but this was well…. New. They looked around and saw Hiccup taking a shot of whatever Astrid handed him.

"Well we know the boy's got an iron stomach." Gobber commented as Hiccup seemed fine. Savage who came up to the bar tried the same drink as Stoick and he gulped it down like water before giving the ladies a thumbs up. "I think we need to practice holding our liquor." Gobber stated as he looked at his drink. "This might be a whole new league."

"If you haven't drank with a villain you haven't been drinking" Alvin says laughing as he and Jafar passed them on their way to the buffet table.

Soon Hiccup and Astrid called for the attention of the room. All eyes turned to them as Hiccup cleared his throat. "Friends, family, and unfortunate victims of Astrid's cooking." Hiccup began only to receive an elbow to the stomach from Astrid as the room laughed while Astrid rolled her eyes. "It is with great pleasure that we would like to announce our engagement." Hiccup said as Astrid showed them her ring. It was ten that the room broke into a mass of cheering.

"Finally!" Was shouted from next to Stoick and Gobber. They looked to the side and saw Deadpool waving a flag which read Hiccstrid. Deadpool along with Loki were shouting "I totally ship this!"

"Don't ask Stoick." Gobber mumbles as he gave duo a weird look. "Just don't ask."

Everybody in the room began congratulating the couple, even the heroes. Stoick wouldn't admit it and he would probably throttle anyone who mentioned it but he shed a tear of happiness that night as he realized his son was all grown up.

The party was pretty animated as everyone was slightly tipsy from the drinks that Astrid had continued making, when Dagur grabbed a microphone. "Let's get this party started!" He shouted as he showed them the karaoke machine. Cheers rang through the crowd as an upbeat tune started.

" _When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly, I pimp to the beat, Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah. This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control, It's redfoo with the big Afro, It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club_ " Dagur sang and danced sending the other villains into laughing fits.

" _Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, I work out, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, I work out._ "

"WOOOHOOO" Gobber shouted as he began to dance as well.

" _When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got passion in my pants. And I ain't afraid to show it.I'm sexy and I know it. I'm sexy and I know it._ " Dagur now sang as the entire room cheered him on. Heather had to stop him from stripping at the wiggle wiggle wiggle part and dragged him off the makeshift stage.

"Hey I was in my groove!" Dagur protested as the others laughed while he was being dragged away.

"No one wants to see you strip again." His sister grumbled as Dagur started pouting.

Then to the surprise of everyone Deadpool and Loki where the next ones on stage. The room was watching in anticipation as to what these two would sing. Then a familiar tune started playing on the machine.

" _Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony. Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?_ " Both Loki and Deadpool sung as they looked a little tipsy.

"Astrid what did you put in those cocktails?" Hiccup whispered to her. "Those two never got drunk easily."

" _We all know that people are the same wherever you go. There is good and bad in ev'ryone. We learn to live, when we learn to give. Each other what we need to survive, together alive._ " Both men crooned on the stage as their audience started partnering up and dancing.

"Ruffnut and I tried something new." Astrid smirked as Hiccup rolled his eyes. He really should have known not to let Astrid or Ruffnut for that matter near the open bar. Hiccup then shrugged and pulled Astrid to him for a dance. When the duet ended everybody clapped as Loki and Deadpool took a bow.

"I've got to admit, they know how to carry a tune." Stoick told Gobber as both started to loosen up from the alcohol. They clapped as a quartet of villainess' took the stage. Heather, Mercy Graves, Maleficent and the Evil Queen all received cheers as they waited for the music to start.

" _Lollipop lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, Lollipop lollipop._ " Each joined in after the other when Mercy started them off.

" _Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop, Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop._ " They now sang in sync as people swayed to the tune.

" _Call my baby lollipop. Tell you why. His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie. And when he does his shaky rockin' dance. Man, I haven't got a chance._ " They sang while swaying their hips and winking to the audience.

" _I call him, lollipop, lollipop. Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop. Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop, lollipop. Oh lolli lolli lolli, lollipop. Sweeter than candy on a stick. Huckleberry, cherry or lime. If you had a choice he'd be your pick. But lollipop is mine._ " They continued to sing as Alvin even let out a wolf whistle.

After their song ended Morgana took to the stage wearing a very fluffy pink feather boa. Morgana smirked as her eyes locked onto Jafar and the room collectively gulped and prayed for the poor man as a familiar song started. Even Toothless was now watching with interest from where he lay.

" _The minute you walked in the joint. I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender. Good lookin' so refined. Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind?. So let me get right to the point._ " Morgana sang as she pointed to Jafar and started walking seductively to him.

" _I don't pop my cork for every man I see. Hey big spender, Spend a little time with me._ " She said as she draped the feather boa around his neck and pulled him close. Jafar didn't have much of a choice as Morgana began to dance seductively around him.

" _Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun. How's about a few laughs, laughs. I could show you a good time. Let me show you a good time!_ " Even the others now sang along as they were enjoying the show.

" _The minute you walked in the joint. I could see you were a man of distinction. A real big spender. Good lookin' so refined. Say, wouldn't you like to know what's goin' on in my mind? So let me get right to the point, I don't pop my cork for every guy I see._ " Morgana sang swaying her hips while blowing Jafar a kiss as she left him with the feather boa and returned to the stage.

" _Hey big spender, Hey big spender, Hey big spender. Spend, a little time with me._ " The others sang the last lines together as they cheered for Morgana who gave a last wink to a blushing Jafar.

"What! Hey! Kronk!" Yzma shouted as Kronk deposited her on stage and placed a microphone in her hand. He gave her two thumbs up and Yzma smiled at the curious crowd watching her. Soon the music started and Yzma got over her nervousness and went into full diva mode.

"You go girl!" Snidely shouted a little drunk as the music started.

" _You keep saying you got something for me. Something you call love but confess. You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't've been a'messin'. And now someone else is getting all your best. Well, these boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._ " Yzma sang into the microphone as she started dancing on the stage.

Kronk came and gave Astrid a high-five and thanked her for the drink and Hiccup thought it best not to ask.

" _You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'. You keep losing when you oughta not bet. You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'. What's right is right but you ain't been right yet. These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._ " Yzma sang as people started dancing.

"That woman is on fire!" Deadpool hollered as he started waving a neon stick.

"Where did you even get that?" Hiccup asked as he took another swig from his drink.

" _You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing. And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt,hah. Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah. And what he knows you ain't have time to learn. These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

 _Are you ready, boots? Start walkin'._ " Yzma finished the song and showed off her legs which made many cringe.

"Now let's see who's next!" She said in the microphone as her eyes landed on Stoick. "You with the big red beard! Come on up here!"

Stoick was shocked and yelped as Alvin and Loki dragged him on stage and Yzma pushed the microphone into his hands. Gobber, Hiccup and several others couldn't stop laughing at Stoick's shocked expression and got out their phones to record this.

"Hiccup" Astrid said as she frowned. "Here use this high-def camcorder." She told him as she handed it to him. "You'll get a better quality video with this."

Stoick gulped as he held up the microphone as the song Waltzing Mathilda began playing.

" _Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong…._ " He began.

 **The songs featured:**

 _ **I'm sexy and I know it - by LMFAO**_

 _ **Ebony and Ivory - by Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder**_

 _ **Lollipop - by the Chordettes**_

 _ **Hey big spender - by Shirley Bassey**_

 _ **These boots are made for walkin' - by Nancy Sinatra**_

 _ **Waltzing Mathilda - by Slim Dusty**_


	25. Side story 6

**Side story 6**

It was a stormy night in Berk. Thunder clapped and heavy rain fell as two individuals knocked and rang Hiccup's doorbell.

The lights in the upstairs room went on and there was some movement. The door was opened not long thereafter.

"Good night? Can I help you?" Was asked as Hiccup tried to suppress a yawn. Astrid had also come down and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Night and sorry to trouble you. I'm Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable." She introduced holding the umbrella tightly as the rain pelted down. "Our car broke down a couple of blocks from here. We were wondering if you might be able to help us out?"

"Yeah sure. I'm Hiccup." He introduced. "And this is my fiance Astrid." Both of them had recognized the crime fighting duo.

"Hiccup it's already 1 AM. Maybe they could just spend the night and then you can fix the car tomorrow." Astrid suggested. "That is, if both of you wouldn't mind?"

"No no. Of course not." Kim told them. "We appreciate all the help we can get."

"Alright" Hiccup said. "Why don't we go get your car. I'll just get the keys to the tow truck. Astrid would you mind checking if the guestroom is alright."

"Sure thing babe." Astrid smiled as she got Hiccup's message. As soon as Hiccup was gone Astrid began to quickly hide all supervillain related materials.

Hiccup came back not twenty minutes later, towing a small purple car. "Astrid we're back." Hiccup called as they stepped inside. Astrid came out of a room with a big grin on her face.

"The guest room is ready." She told them.

"Thank you very much." Kim said.

"So what brings you here?" Hiccup asked. "No one really drives through this type of weather here in Berk."

"We were called in to identify the culprit of the recent unicorn disappearances." Kim told them. Astrid blanched a bit.

"Unicorn disappearances?" She asked trying to sound disbelieving.

"Oh yeah. Apparently someone stole all the unicorn plush toys from here 'til the tri-state area." Kim told them.

"Only a madman would do such a thing!" Ron mumbled as he eyed a big bowl of jelly beans on the counter.

"Oh jelly beans." Ron said as he innocently popped one of the beans in his mouth.

"NOOOO" Astrid shouted as soon as he did that and grabbed him by the scruff, quickly dragging him to the balcony. "SPIT IT OUT!" was shouted causing Kim to quirk an eyebrow as Hiccup facepalmed.

Soon a resounding boom could be heard that nearly caused the vase on the end table to topple.

Astrid came back inside dragging a sick looking Ron. "Eh…. they were extra strength…." She mumbled sheepishly.

"Okay…." Kim said as she took Ron's hand as Hiccup showed then the guest room.

"Oh….. eh…. You might want to stay clear of the sweets here." Hiccup warned them. "They tend to pack a punch."

Kim nodded as Hiccup closed the door. It was then that Ron turned to her. "KP are you really going to believe that?!" Ron asked gesturing wildly with his arms. "I nearly got blown up!"

"Well you did take a jelly bean without asking." Kim reasoned as her boyfriend gave her a strange look.

"Kim, something is seriously wrong here! Exploding jelly beans!" Ron shouted. "Are you just going to ignore it?! Something weird is going on here!"

"Look Ron, they were nice enough to put us up for the night." Kim told him. Maybe you're reading too much into this?" She said while letting out a yawn.

"Exploding jelly beans KP!" Ron once again said as Rufus popped out of his pocket and nodded. When he saw that Kim was fast asleep on the bed he grumbled. "Looks like it's just you and me buddy."

"Umhu" Rufus nodded.

"Let's go find out what's hinky here." Ron said as he crept out of the room. The kitchen and the living room were dark as Ron crept about.

"I know that there is something wrong here?" He muttered as he tiptoed, unaware of the acid green eyes following him.

Ron was busy sneaking through the living room with only a tiny flashlight and Rufus accompanying him, when a growl emanated from behind him. He quickly turned around and the flashlight illuminated a black reptile who was growling at him with slitted eyes.

"A manly-yet-girlish shriek came from Ron as he woke up the other three occupants of the house and probably the surrounding neighbourhood.

Kim came out of the room battle ready as Hiccup flipped the lightswitch for the living room, revealing Ron holding up a ceramic banana bud vase, using it to defend against Toothless who was growling and baring his teeth.

"Help I'm going to get eaten!" Ron shouted while Rufus covered his eyes, as Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Down bud." Hiccup told Toothless who immediately stopped growling and hopped over to Hiccup's side while Astrid grumbled that the horrific banana vase hadn't been destroyed. She questioned the minions' sanity when they gave that _thing_ to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked sheepishly at the duo as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll explain in the morning." He told them and both were in too much shock, so they merely nodded.

Come morning Kim, Ron, Hiccup and Astrid were sitting at the table with copious amounts of coffee between them.

"So let me get this straight." Ron said and then pointed to Hiccup. "Ex-superhero sidekick who hooks up with a mad scientist and you have a dragon living with you."

Hiccup and Astrid nodded and then Ron looked to Kim with an I-told-you-so expression.

"We've seen weirder." Kim smirked and Ron groaned when Rufus agreed with her.

"So why don't we go take a look at that car?" Hiccup asked as Kim and Ron followed him to the garage.

Astrid was busy experimenting with a waffle when her chat beeped. She picked up her phone and opened her Evilbook messenger.

" **Hey girl. You doing anything today?** " Was asked by Shego on the other end. " **I really really need to get out of the lair.** "

" **I'm at Hiccup's experimenting.** " Astrid wrote.

" **So…. you mind if I hang out there for the day?** " Shego then asked. " **I'm serious when I say I have to get out of the lair. I might kill Dr. D ;) ;) ;)** "

" **Sure** " Astrid said as she knew Hiccup didn't mind the villains popping over. Her head snapped up when she remembered that Shego and Kim had a history and was about to text back only to smell something burning. She turned back around and saw that the waffle and the teflon pan were on fire. "Not again!" Astrid shouted as she grabbed one of the many fire extinguishers Hiccup now kept in the kitchen.

When Astrid was done she looked sheepishly at the teflon pan which now had a hole through it. Toothless who had peeked his head into the kitchen let out a dragon laugh before heading back to whatever fluffy thing he was laying on.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Crazy reptile" She muttered before she remembered that she had to text Shego back. But it was too late as she recognized the sound of the hover vehicle landing.

Astrid rushed out and her eyes widened when she saw Kim and Shego stare off.

"Eh…..oeps…." Astrid said as she entered the garage and gave a sheepish look.

"No sweat." Shego mumbled. "Kimmy and I settled our differences a while ago." This caused Astrid to let out a breath of relief.

"So what are you doing here Shego?" Hiccup asked as he checked the motor of the car and frowned. "Definitely hydrolocked" he mumbled to himself.

"I just had to get out of that lair." Shego grumbled as her hand flared green causing Ron to hide behind Kim. "It was either that or murder Dr. D"

"Eh…. Why?" Kim now asked curious. "I thought things were going great between you two."

"They are, but even the henchmen are fleeing." Shego told them. "Their eardrums can't stand it and the echoing in the lair makes it worse."

"Can't stand what?" Astrid now asked. "Come on girl. Don't leave us hanging. Spill."

"Drakken and Doofenshmitrz decided to enter the Annual villain yodel-off" Shego groaned. "He's using the lair to practice. I was even considering moving back in with my brothers." She shuddered.

Kim winced while Astrid looked thoughtful. "I forgot about the annual yodel-off." She said and then turned to Hiccup. "Why don't you enter babe?" She then asked as all eyes turned to him.

"What?!" Hiccup asked perplexed as he nearly hit his head on the hood of the car.

"I know for a fact that you can yodel." Astrid said as the others looked skeptically while Hiccup's cheeks reddened.

"Ehhh…." Hiccup mumbled looking a bit embarrassed. "I don't usually advertise that." He told them.

"So you can really yodel?" Shego asked as even Rufus looked at Hiccup curiously.

"Eh… yeah"

"Well let's hear it then." Shego smirked as she clapped her hands together.

Hiccup sighed. He knew he wasn't getting out of it if the villainess' banded together.

"Fine here goes" Hiccup said as he began. " _I went across to Switzerland. Where all the yodellers be. To try to learn to yodel. With my yodel-oh-ee-dee._ " As soon as Hiccup sang that he saw eyebrows shoot up.

* * *

 **Song featured:**

 _ **She thought me how to yodel- by Frank Ifield**_


	26. Side story 7

**Side story 7**

(1 year later)

Guests chatted excitedly as they entered the grand church on a sunny Saturday morning. Both villains and heroes were dressed their best for this wonderful occasion.

Stoick and Valka as well as Nathaly and George sat in the front pews. Behind them Snotlout, and the twins were mingling with several heroes and villains who were seated next to them. Familiar faces were present at this ceremony, ranging from Yzma and Kronk to Alvin and his Outcasts. Kim and Ron were also in attendance and were seated next to DNAmy and her date Dr. Robotnik. Jafar and Morgana as well as Captain Hook, Ursula and Smee sat in one pew. Across from them sat Megamind, Roxanne and Minion along with Prince John and Sir Hiss.

Snidely Whiplash was also in attendance along with his nemesis Dudley Do-right and their love interest Nell Fenwick. Daredevil sat wedged between The Evil Queen and Malificent while Dr. Claw and Inspector Gadget along with Penny, who had a truce for the day, sat behind them. Loki and his brother, Thor, sat in the pew opposite to them.

The church was beautifully decorated with white and blue sashes and roses. And the minister,dressed in traditional robes, already stood at the front ready to officiate the wedding. Those taking their seats raised their eyebrows at who the minister was.

"I know what you're thinking." Deadpool said to the audience. "But, yes I'm an ordained minister." Mumbles rose from the crowd as some nodded while others still looked skeptical.

Hiccup soon appeared from a side door dressed handsomely in black tuxedo with a blue flower pinned on his lapel. Soft music started playing from the church organ as the double doors of the church opened. Kevin, Stuart and Bob, dressed in black and white tuxedos scattered white rose petals down the aisle. They were being followed by Toothless, who wore a white ribbon around his neck. In the dragon's maw he held a pillow with the golden wedding bands on them.

Toothless sat on his haunches next to Hiccup as the groomsmen, dressed in the same type of tuxedo as Hiccup, and bridesmaids, dressed in skyblue strapless gowns holding blue and white bouquets, started their walk down the aisle.

Fishlegs was accompanying Heather, who was Maid of Honor, while Gobber, who was the Best Man, was nervously accompanying Shego down the aisle. They were followed by Alexa and Gru. When each had taken their places to the left and right of the Altar, the organ player began Mendelssohn's famous Wedding March. He however was interrupted as he had to duck a flying axe sent his way before being pulled from the bench by the thugs from Corona. The hook hand thug then started playing the Imperial March.

' _dudududududuududuud ud dudu duduud ud dududuudududu nanananannananannanaanna dnan na na na na na ' nanana na na na nn an na na anna an na nan a na na nana aaaaa nanaanana ananan ddududuuddu du du du ddddd anna_ ' rang ominously through the church as the guests collectively rose when Astrid appeared in the entranceway.

Astrid walked down the aisle dressed in a light blue lace wedding gown with cape flower beads along the long open sleeves of her dress and a vestito da sposa long court train trailing behind her. She was holding a royal blue orchid, ivory calla lily and rose cascading bouquet. The music ended when Astrid reached the altar. Hiccup gasped and blushed as he looked at his future bride which caused Astrid to let out a giggle.

" _Dearly beloved_ " Deadpool began. " _we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor, and also in this case, with an iron stomach._ " This elicited quite a few laughs from the audience.

" _Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace._ " Deadpool said and both Astrid and Hiccup turned to look at the crowd. Just then the doors bursted open and a man shouted "HOLD EVERYTHING!"

This elicited quite a few murmurs from the crowd. "OH MY!" Deadpool gasped as he and everybody else glared at the interloper. Astrid's glare especially looked vicious as she pulled something small from her bodice.

"And just who are you?" She asked as Hiccup as well as the other groomsmen and bridesmaids saw her unrolling a piece of gum.

"Oh no." Several mumbled.

"Bond, James Bond" The man introduced. "I have come to apprehend General Grubozaboyschikov."

"You have the wrong church then!" The audience collectively shouted as they had noticed what Astrid was doing.

Bond had the decency to look sheepish then. "...Eh….OOPS" He said but it was already too late as Astrid had thrown the bubblegum at him. There was a puff of pink smoke before Mr. Bond was trapped in a pink bubblegum bubble.

"What is this?!" He shouted as he tried to break the seemingly elastic bubble.

"It's my new Bomb Bomb Bubblegum." Astrid stated proudly as security rolled Mr. Bond out. "Now in strawberry flavor."

The room collectively cringed when they heard the man shout. "Hey wait! Not the lake!"

"And it floats" Astrid grinned when she heard shouts of "Get away from me you evil swans!"

She then turned back to Hiccup and said "Shall we continue?" Hiccup nodded, he had a feeling that MI6 would be receiving some cotton candy bombs before they left for their honeymoon.

Deadpool cleared his throat. " _Marriage is a sacred union between husband and wife and shall remain unbroken. It is the basis of a stable and loving relationship and is a joining of two hearts, bodies and souls as well as lairs. The husband and wife are there to support one another and provide love and care in times of joy and times of adversity, with or without the rayguns._ "

" _We are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Hiccup and Astrid. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love with which Hiccup and Astrid start their lives together. Through God, you are joined together in the most holy of bonds._ "

" _Do you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd take Astrid Marie Hofferson to be your lawfully wedded wife and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?_ " Deadpool now asked.

"I do" Hiccup said as he held Astrid's hand and gave her a loving look.

" _Do you, Astrid Marie Hofferson take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd to be your lawfully wedded husband and live together forever in the estate of holy matrimony? Do you love, comfort, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse for as long as you both shall live?_ "

"I do" Astrid said as their parents tried to stop the tears of happiness.

"Then repeat after me" Deadpool said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Hiccup recited as he placed the golden band on Astrid's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Astrid now recited as she smiled and placed the band on Hiccup's finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, wedded hero and villainess, creators of crazy inventions and exploding sweets, you may now kiss the bride." Deadpool proclaimed as Hiccup dipped Astrid and kissed her passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen, villains, heroes and strange yellow creatures, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, FINALLY!" Deadpool proclaimed as the guest cheered as Hiccup and Astrid made their way down the aisle.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup and kissed him on the lips as they walked on the lawn of the church. She looked back to the crowd and indicated that she was going to throw the bouquet.

"All the single ladies to the front!" Heather announced as several women and Deadpool came forward. "I'm not even gonna say it." Heather stated as she looked at Deadpool.

Astrid stood a bit further and had her back turned towards the crowd. "Ready?" She asked and they collectively answered "YES!"

"1….2….3!" Astrid counted and threw the bouquet backwards. It sailed over the crowd and everybody howled in laughter when they saw who caught it.

Astrid turned around and saw the crowd guffawing as a blushing Dagur held up the bouquet. The wedding party then posed for some photos before heading to the reception.

Meanwhile in the middle of the lake floated a pink bubble which was being eyed by the swans. Mr. Bond now sat cross legged in the bubble and was talking over his phone.

"So let me get this straight..." The voice on the other end of the line said. "You're stuck in a giant pink bubblegum bubble, in the middle of a lake, surrounded by evil swans because you crashed a wedding?!"

"Yes Moneypenny" James mumbled as he had to pull the phone away from his ear as loud laughter came from the other end.

"Wait until I tell M and Q about this!" Moneypenny laughed as James let out a sigh.

 **-The End-**

 **AN: This is the end of the side stories and thus the official end of 'It's a mad mad world'. I thank you all for taking your time to read this story and I hope that all of you had a great time. I know I did while writing it. I hope to see you all in June when I shall publish my new story 'The Eternal Valkyrie' which I am currently writing. XD**


End file.
